One Night Stand
by arysa13
Summary: According to Heather, the best way to have a one night stand is to find someone you're attracted to but don't respect. Courtney thinks she knows just the guy who fits that criteria, and he goes by the name of Duncan. (Inspired by a line from The Mindy Project). (In case you didn't get it from the title and rating, there will be sex).
1. Chapter 1

I could feel the beat of the bass thudding through the floor and the walls of my office as I gritted my teeth and put my hands to my temples, trying to drown it out. It only got louder though, and soon I could hear the screaming of whatever terrible band was playing this heavy metal "music", if it could even be called that. Of course it would be just my luck to land an internship at a law firm that was situated right next to a grungy tattoo parlour whose employees had possibly the worst taste in music of all time.

"Courtney!" one of the partners, Mr McLean, stuck his head in the door of my office that I shared with one of the full time lawyers here whose job it was to teach me while I was here on my internship. She was currently not there yet though so I was alone in the office.

"Yes?" I replied politely, pretending not to know what he wanted.

"You know," he said raising an eyebrow.

"Can't someone else go and tell him? I always do it," I whined. At first I'd been too scared to ever argue with him, since he was the boss, but I'd since learned that complaining to him was the only way to get your way around here.

"That's because you're the only one he listens to. Remember when Noah tried to tell him?" Mr McLean reminded me.

I did remember when Noah had tried to tell the tattooist to turn his music off. He'd returned with a black eye and a lip piercing and the music was still as loud as ever. He refused to tell anyone what happened and when I'd gone over to tell the dumb punk to turn his poor excuse for music off he'd simply said Noah was asking for it. He had however, turned his music off. But he still proceeded to turn it up full blast everyday until someone (namely me) came over to yell at him.

I groaned at Mr McLean who just rolled his eyes and ordered me to go. I huffed and marched from the office to the tattoo parlour next door. The first time I'd been in there I had been extremely intimidated by the dark shop front and the menacing pictures on the walls, but now I'd been in there so many times it didn't even phase me. I stormed past the creepy goth chick who was always at the front counter chewing gum and she didn't even glance up from her magazine as I strode to the back room and wrenched open the curtain to see that gross ogre's green mohawk bent over some girl, tattooing what appeared to be a butterfly on her ass. I stood in the doorway with my hands on my hips, looking down at them disapprovingly.

"Do you mind, Princess? I'm a little busy," Duncan said without looking up.

"Who's there?" the girl asked nervously.

"Relax dollface, it's just the uptight lawyer bitch from next door come for her daily dose of Duncan," he told the girl.

"Yes, it's me. Turn your music down, Duncan. Do I have to tell you everyday?" I said exasperatedly.

"Appears that way," Duncan said nonchalantly.

"Seriously, it's getting on my last nerve. I have better things to do than come over here everyday!" I snapped.

"Well, why do you then?" Duncan asked.

"You know why!"

"Get thicker walls," Duncan sniggered. I made a noise of exasperation and he finally looked up at me with his striking blue eyes. He would be so attractive if he didn't have all that metal on his face and ears, and maybe got a better haircut. He grinned, putting the needle down and I pursed my lips at him. That charming smile might work on all the other girls but it did absolutely nothing for me, I can assure you. It was for a completely different reason that my heart was racing and my palms were sweating.

"I'm just kidding, Princess," he said, standing up, his hulking form seeming to fill the room all of a sudden.

"Where are you going?" the girl asked.

"I'll be back in a second," he told her. "Come on, Princess," he said to me, putting a hand on the small of my back and leading me out of the back room. I felt weirdly hot at his touch so I quickly extricated myself from his arm and kept a few feet away from him. He raised an eyebrow at me, showing that he'd noticed my reaction, but he said nothing. I followed him to his computer which was plugged into the building's sound system. I studied his tattooed arm as he dragged the volume down to a minimum. Why did he have so many tattoos? What was the point? He had nice arms though. Wait. I did not think that.

"Happy now?" he asked, turning to me.

"Ecstatic, thank you," I said dryly, quickly snapping my eyes back to his so he wouldn't notice I'd been checking out his arms. I turned and walked from the room, Duncan following me.

"Got a busy day ahead of you?" he asked.

"Reasonably," I replied. "And you?" I asked, more out of polite habit than any actual interest I had.

"You know it. Gwen will hardly have time to read that boring magazine of hers," he said with a sidelong glance at the goth. She rolled her eyes and popped her gum.

"Gross," I muttered.

"Totally," Duncan chuckled. "See you tomorrow then?" he winked as I opened the door to leave. I just sighed as I walked through the door, the bell tinkling as I left. I glanced back to see Duncan still standing in the doorway, watching me walk away. He quickly averted his eyes, trying to pretend he hadn't been looking and I turned back to watch where I was going as a blush covered my face. As much as I hated that guy, I had to admit he was fucking hot, even with the tattoos and piercings, and the notion that he might think the same of me was irritatingly thrilling.

* * *

><p>"He was totally ripped and he spoke Spanish and his name was Alejandro," Heather informed Bridgette and me of her latest conquest while we ate take out and watched a chick flick at our house that we rented together. Heather and I that is, Bridgette lived with her boyfriend.<p>

"I thought you made a point not to know their names," Bridgette reminded her.

"I made an exception for this one," Heather sniffed.

"Why, because he speaks Spanish?" I said disdainfully.

"Yes, so what?" Heather shrugged. "It's not like it matters, since I'm never seeing him again."

"I don't know how you do it, honestly," I shook my head.

"Do what?" Heather asked, her mouth full of pizza.

"Hook up with random guys all the time. Don't you feel the need for some kind of connection?" I wondered.

"I always have a connection, it's called how fuckable they are," Heather retorted.

"Classy," I rolled my eyes.

"I agree with Courtney," Bridgette said. "You should have an emotional connection with anyone you have sex with."

"Oh, what would you know? Geoff's the only guy you've ever had sex with," Heather reminded her and Bridgette poked her tongue out. Bridgette and Geoff had been together since high school and it didn't look like they were breaking up anytime soon, so Heather and I both assumed a proposal was in the pipeline.

"Seriously though Courtney, you should try it sometime," Heather told me.

"What? Sex with Geoff?" I asked, taken aback.

"No, you bimbo! Casual sex. A one night stand!" Heather grinned at me enthusiastically.

"No way," I refused. "I actually have some dignity!"

"It's nothing to do with dignity," Heather snapped. "You just need to get some. It's been what, three months since you broke up with that hillbilly Scott? So you haven't had sex in at least three months. That's pretty sad."

"Not that it's any of your business," I muttered.

"Come on, Court, you can't tell me you haven't been feeling a little sexually frustrated lately. One random hook up would do you good!" Heather encouraged. As much as I hated to admit it, Heather was right. I hadn't had sex in three months and I was starting to feel a little desperate. My inexplicable attraction to Duncan was proof of that.

"I wouldn't even know how to go about it," I sighed.

"It's easy, you just need to find a guy who you're attracted to but who you don't respect," Heather informed me. "That part is especially important for you because otherwise you will get attached." My mind immediately conjured up an image of Duncan. Okay, well maybe he'd already been in my mind from the moment Heather brought up the topic of sex, but I couldn't deny he fit Heather's description perfectly.

"Okay… say I knew a guy like that. How would I go about asking him?" I asked Heather.

"Just go up to him, flirt a little bit, then invite him back to your place," Heather said as if it were obvious.

"That's it? No secret code?" I asked.

"What are you, thirteen? No of course there's no fucking code. If you want to fuck a guy you just tell him," Heather said exasperatedly.

"Fine," I rolled my eyes.

"Wait, Courtney, you're actually considering doing this?" Bridgette interjected.

"She isn't considering, she's already decided. Look at her, she can't wait to fuck whatever guy she's thinking of," Heather smirked.

"That is not true," I denied. Heather raised an eyebrow knowingly.

"Who is it?" Bridgette asked.

"You don't know him," I assured her.

"Make sure you establish some rules with him, for your own protection," Heather warned.

"Like what?" I asked. This was beginning to sound more and more complicated. "Do you really give a list of rules to every guy you sleep with?"

"Of course not, but I'm a seasoned professional, and I know you. If you aren't careful you will fall in love with him or something ridiculous like that," Heather said.

"Trust me, there is no chance of that with this guy," I assured her.

"Still… make sure you don't let him call you pet names like baby or something, don't let him sleep over, or if you go to his place don't sleep over there. And don't let him kiss you on the mouth," Heather listed.

"No kissing? Why?" I asked, a little put out. I liked kissing a lot.

"You will get attached!" Heather said, slapping me on the arm.

"Ugh, fine, whatever you say!" I said.

"Good luck," Heather chuckled. "Let me know how it works out!"

* * *

><p>The next day, as predicted, the usual blaring music filled my ears. I didn't bother waiting for someone to come and tell me to go next door. As soon as I was out of the office I quickly tried to make myself look a little sexier, fluffing up my hair and undoing a couple of buttons on my blouse to reveal a fair amount of cleavage. I was already wearing way more make up than usual and a much shorter skirt, and I was glad no one at work had noticed or said anything. I had rehearsed what I was going to say and do in my head, but I was really hoping it didn't <em>seem <em>rehearsed. My main goal was to seem casual, in case he said no.

I was going to walk in, past weird goth girl, directly out to the back and turn the music off. Duncan would come out to see what had happened to his music where I would flutter my eyelashes and ask him if he was busy tomorrow night. It was as simple as that. So why did I feel so nervous?

I took a deep breath as I entered the shop, the familiar tinkling of the bell signalling my arrival. My stomach dropped when I saw not Gwen at the front counter as usual, but Duncan himself. My whole plan had gone out the window and with it my calm façade. Had he seen me primping myself before coming over here?

"Duncan," I gulped.

"Hey, Princess," Duncan smirked, looking me up and down. "Is all that for me?" Fuck, he had noticed.

"Where's Gwen?" I asked, avoiding the question.

"She's out back, giving someone a tattoo," Duncan replied.

"Wait, she's not just the receptionist?" I said, surprised.

"Nope, but she only does tattoos she thinks are really cool and leaves all the shitty butterfly tattoos for me," Duncan rolled his eyes. "So, why are you here anyway?"

"You know why," I said.

"I do?" Duncan asked, confused.

"Yes, I want you to turn your music off, remember?" I prompted.

"Right," Duncan nodded and headed to the back to turn off the music. I waited for him by the front counter and when he returned he seemed surprised to see me. "You're still here," he noted, folding his arms.

"Yes, well there was another reason I came over here…" I started nervously, forgetting I was supposed to be trying to be seductive.

"Yeah?" Duncan raised an eyebrow.

"I was thinking, if you wanted to… maybe we could… oh, forget it!" I sighed and turned to leave, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"Hey, hey wait," Duncan stopped me and I turned back to him reluctantly. "I know what you want," he said matter-of-factly. I screwed up my nose, ready for him to ridicule me in some way. "And I'm happy to oblige," he grinned.

"Really?" I asked sceptically.

"Of course, babe. I'd be an idiot to say no, especially when you went to so much trouble," he gestured down my body with an audacious grin on his face that I felt the urge to slap off. "We can go out the back now if you like," he winked.

"I don't want to do it _now_," I sniffed.

"Alright, well when then?"

"Tomorrow night," I told him.

"Great, tomorrow night, my place, 9pm," Duncan decided.

"Your place?" I had been going to suggest my own house but I supposed Duncan's would do just as well, and then I could leave whenever I wanted to. "Fine. Where do you live?" He grinned and wrote down his address on a scrap piece of paper and handed it to me. Heather was right, this actually was pretty easy.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I said as I turned to leave.

"See ya, Princess. Oh and don't forget to button up your top before you go back to work," he winked. I scowled at him and quickly did up the buttons I'd undone before stalking out of the shop.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo guys, new story! This is going to to be a two chapter story, but it could potentially be more? I mean I have ideas on how to continue it if people like it enough. So let me know, cause if no one likes it I won't bother and I will just leave it at 2 haha :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay... I am like super nervous about posting this chapter. If you have read my other M rated fics... this is a bit more explicit than those. Just warning you in case you want to back out now. Please don't judge me for this omg. If you like this chapter I will continue, everyone seemed to like the first chapter but yeah as I said I am more worried about this one. And now I am just rambling because the longer you read this note, the more I put off you actually reading this chapter... ok I am going to shut up now and let you read... *runs away and hides***

* * *

><p>It was 8pm the following night and Heather was in my room, prepping me for my night with Duncan. I'd insisted that I didn't need her help, but she refused to listen to me and instead starting bossing me around, telling me how much make up I should wear and how late I should arrive.<p>

"And you remember the rules, right?" she reminded me.

"Yes, I remember the rules," I snapped. She was getting kind of annoying now.

"Now, what are you going to wear? Not what you've got on I hope?" she said, looking me up and down with a look of disgust on her face. I was just wearing jeans and a t-shirt so I thought she was being a little over the top, it's not like I was wearing a sack or something.

"Obviously not," I rolled my eyes.

"Well show me what you're wearing then! I need to approve it," Heather demanded.

"Well get out so I can put it on!" I grumbled as she sighed in exasperation and exited my bedroom so I could put on the dress and underwear I'd bought especially for the night. When I finally walked out to show Heather her eyes practically bulged out of her head.

"You cannot wear that," she stated.

"What? Why?" I asked, outraged. I had actually spent ages (not to mention a bit too much money) on the little red dress. It was now officially the sluttiest item of clothing I owned and to be honest I was quite proud of how I looked in it. It was so short it barely covered my ass, and it wasn't tight around the bottom, so one false move and it could definitely reveal way too much. Which was exactly what I wanted for tonight, but I'd never wear it in public. Aside from it's shortness it actually wasn't that bad, it did show some cleavage but not overtly so. And I was mad Heather did not think I looked hot enough in it. Well, that's what I thought she thought.

"Well you can wear it if you want him to cum in his pants before he even touches you!" Heather snorted.

"Um, what?" I asked, confused.

"Honey, you look way too sexy. He isn't going to last two seconds once he sees you in that," Heather warned me. "Plus, you already got him, you don't need to waste a dress like that on him!"

"Seriously Heather? Don't be ridiculous. I bought this dress especially, and I'm going to wear it!" I defied.

"Suit yourself," Heather shrugged. "I've gotta go. I don't know if I'll be back tonight but you can tell me all about it tomorrow," she winked as she left. I went back into my bedroom and looked in the mirror. Maybe I did look like I was trying too hard. No, wait, what did Heather know? I looked hot and that was all that mattered. I smiled to myself then went to touch up my make up. I then put some plain red pumps on my feet and sat on my bed, watching the clock until it was time to go to Duncan's. Heather told me I should definitely not be early, and I shouldn't be more than twenty minutes late. She said since this was a one off thing I didn't need to play hard to get.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, the butterflies in my stomach slowly growing stronger and stronger, it was finally what Heather deemed to be an acceptable time to leave. Normally I wouldn't let Heather boss me around so much, but she was the expert in this situation and I really didn't want to make a fool of myself. Plus I'd already gone against her advice on the dress so I decided to follow all her other advice.

I got in my car and drove to Duncan's address, and all too soon I was standing on his doorstep, my heart pounding. I rang the doorbell and waited for him to answer, beginning to regret this entire idea. I hadn't had sex in so long, what if I'd forgotten how to do it? Duncan was going to think I was a total idiot. I almost turned around and went back to my car, but then Duncan opened the door and I knew it was too late. He was grinning when he opened the door but his smug smile faltered when he saw me and took in what I was wearing. I saw him swallow as he stared at me with his mouth open like he'd forgotten how to speak. I suddenly felt a whole lot better about this whole thing.

"Are you going to let me in or what?" I demanded.

"What?" he said, snapping out of his trance. "Oh right, yeah, come in." He stepped out of the way to let me inside. The back of my dress flipped up slightly as I stepped inside, which gave him a quick glimpse of my ass if he happened to be looking at it. Which if the quiet "_fuck,_" he muttered under his breath was anything to go by, he certainly had been. I smirked to myself as he followed me into the house.

"Do you live here alone?" I asked, trying to ease the tension.

"Nah, I live with my buddy DJ. I kicked him out for the night though," Duncan grinned. He seemed to have recovered from his initial shock and was back to his smug self. "Shall we head to the bedroom?" he winked.

"Wait, before we do… I just want you to know… that I have never done this before. Slept with a random guy who wasn't my boyfriend, I mean," I babbled, suddenly feeling nervous again.

"Believe me, darling, I know," Duncan sniggered. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh that's the other thing. I have a few rules I want to lay down," I said primly.

"Rules?" Duncan raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Alright, shoot."

"You can't call me any nicknames or terms of endearment," I stated.

"What about princess? I call you that anyway," Duncan pointed out.

"Fine," I sighed. "You can call me princess. Rule two, I am leaving as soon as we're done."

"If you can walk you mean," Duncan chuckled. I glared at him. "Yeah, okay. That's a good rule, saves any awkwardness on my part when I want you to leave. Next rule?"

"This is the last rule. You can't kiss me," I said.

"I can't kiss you? Umm, what? Like, at all?" Duncan asked, confused.

"You can't kiss me on the mouth," I clarified.

"Uh huh…" Duncan nodded thoughtfully before taking a step towards me. I forced myself to not step backwards as he invaded my personal space, so close I could smell his aftershave, my heart starting to race. "So… I can kiss you here?" he asked, tracing a finger lightly down my neck. I nodded. He trailed his finger from my neck down my collarbone and to my breasts. "And here?" he asked again, making sure to keep his eyes on mine at all times.

"Yes," I breathed, wishing he would just do it instead of talking about it. His fingers snaked lower, across my belly and between my legs, caressing me over the thin lace panties I was wearing. My breathing was shallow and I was burning with an aching need beneath his touch, waiting for him to ask the question.

"And what about here?" he whispered, leaning in close to my ear.

"Mmhmm," I whimpered, knowing now that he could do whatever the hell he liked and I would probably enjoy it and beg for more, and we hadn't even really started yet.

"God, how are you so wet already?" he asked huskily, continuing to stroke me under my tiny dress. I blushed deep scarlet at his words. How embarrassing.

"Don't be ashamed, Princess," Duncan reassured me, noticing my red face, "it's fucking hot." He then pulled his hand away and stepped back, grinning at me. I bit my lip in frustration and he smirked at me. "Now that we've got the rules sorted, should we get started?" he asked. I looked at him in disbelief. Had we not already started? Duncan chuckled as he grabbed my hand and led me to his bedroom. I wondered briefly if hand holding should be against the rules.

Duncan's room was typically boyish, the walls were black and he had pictures of tattooed girls on motorbikes wearing nothing but thongs. It was clean and tidy though and the bed was made so I could hardly complain.

"Now," Duncan said, turning to face me. "As much as I love you in that dress, I think it's time it came off," he suggested brazenly.

"Only if your shirt comes off too," I fired back.

"Fair enough," Duncan chuckled and immediately pulled his shirt over his head. It was now my turn to be struck dumb at the sight of his body. I had known he had nice arms but I was not fully prepared for how well put together he really was. Also, I was surprised by the lack of tattoos on his upper body. His arms were covered in them, I had half expected his entire body to be covered in them, but he just had one down his side, some writing I couldn't make out from where I was standing. Unsurprisingly, he also had one of his nipples pierced.

"Like what you see, Princess?" he teased. I just pursed my lips at him and pulled my dress over my head and threw it to the floor. That certainly shut him up.

"Are you alright, Duncan?" I said, faux concerned.

"Yeah. Just… wishing I could break that third rule right about now," he choked out. Seriously? Admittedly I wanted to kiss him right about now too, but he could literally do anything else he liked to me and he wanted to do the one thing I told him he couldn't? Typical men.

"Well, you can't," I asserted. Duncan nodded and walked over to me, picked me up with one arm and threw me onto his bed.

"What about my shoes?" I asked, gesturing to the heels I was still wearing.

"Leave them on," he told me. He leant over me and began nibbling at my ear and then down to my neck while one of his hands ran up my thigh and squeezed my ass, eliciting a small squeak from my mouth. I clutched Duncan's hair in my hands as he sucked and bit at my neck and collarbone, each movement making me more and more turned on. My pussy was throbbing and I desperately needed him to touch me there, but instead he moved his hand from my ass to behind my back where he expertly unclipped my bra and threw it aside. My nipples were hard and erect, and I pushed my breasts out, silently asking him to suck on them.

"Tell me what you want me to do," Duncan said sternly.

"Don't you know?" I whined desperately.

"Of course I do," Duncan smirked. "I want to hear you say it. It turns me on," his eyes flashed wickedly and I silently cursed him. Having to ask him was humiliating! "What do you want me to do?" he asked patronisingly. "Do you want me to suck your nipples?" I nodded. "Then ask me. Nicely."

"Please, Duncan… suck my nipples," I begged. Even through my mortification I found myself extremely turned on by saying the words and Duncan grinned at me and carried out my request, dipping his head to my breast and taking one of my nipples into his mouth. He flicked his tongue around one nipple and rubbed his thumb over the other one, making sure to give them equal attention as my breathing became ragged and uneven and I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter, my need for his touch between my legs getting stronger. I knew that if I wanted him to touch me there I'd have to ask, and the thought of doing so caused me to feel simultaneously horny and humiliated.

"Duncan," I moaned.

"Yeah, princess?" he replied, not stopping his exploration of my breasts.

"Can you… oh… can you touch me… my… pussy?" I managed to choke out, heat filling to my face as well as between my legs as I said the words.

"Sure, princess," Duncan obliged, a hand moving between my legs as I spread them wider, my heels digging into the bed. He began tracing circles lightly over my panties, driving me insane with how teasing the motions were. "Like this?" he whispered. I gave a small moan, half out of frustration and half in pleasure. He was driving me crazy and he knew it.

"More," I demanded.

"More?" Duncan asked innocently, as if he had no idea what I was talking about.

"Go inside," I begged, almost crying with the intensity that I needed him inside of me.

"Inside?" Duncan asked, still playing dumb.

"Ohhh," I groaned. "Fuck. God, please finger me Duncan," I pleaded. "Fuck me with your fingers, I need you." Duncan snickered at his victory but I was too horny to even care. He pulled my panties aside and delved two fingers into me, filling me up. I lifted my ass off the bed, straining to get Duncan's fingers deeper inside me while he supported me with his other hand. I clutched at the sheets on the bed as he played with my throbbing, wet pussy, unable to suppress my cries of pleasure as a climax built up inside me. I rode his fingers, panting and thrusting, until I came. As the pure ecstasy took over my body I realised that if this was an orgasm, I had definitely never had one before. It was a pleasure like I'd never felt before.

After I'd collapsed back onto the bed Duncan pulled my panties off completely, leaving me completely naked except for the heels I was still wearing, and resumed exploring my body with his mouth. His tongue darted between my pussy lips and I involuntarily ground up against his face, my legs spreading wider. I blushed as Duncan chuckled and he flicked his tongue around my clit, sending a jolt right through me and I let out a gasp. He then flipped me over so I was on my stomach and kissed me all down my back and over my ass. He certainly was making up for not being able to kiss my lips. I then felt him get off the bed and I turned my head to see him remove his pants and underwear. I gulped as his hard cock sprung free and the throbbing in my nether regions returned. My mouth dropped open when open further inspection I noticed he had his penis pierced.

"Oh my god," I whispered. "Is there anything you don't have pierced?" Duncan just smirked at me. He slipped a condom on and then returned to the bed.

"You don't have to wear that," I told him. "I'm on the pill and disease free," I said. Truth be told, I wanted to feel the full impact of his piercing when he fucked me and I didn't want the condom marring that.

"How do you know I am though?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you?" I asked hopefully. He nodded and I pulled the condom off and threw it away. Duncan then pulled my ass into the air so I was resting on my elbows and knees and I was forced to face away from him again. His hands clutched my breasts as his cock rubbed against my pussy lips, his piercing grazing my clit, sending thrills through me as Duncan slowly moved back and forth. I whimpered involuntarily and I heard Duncan give a small moan himself. It was a relief to hear him finally give some sign of losing control as I had done.

Duncan was moving so slowly it was excruciating. I wondered if I still had to ask him to do what I wanted, but I was saved from having to do so by his own voice.

"Courtney," he groaned.

"Yes," I replied. I had meant it to sound like a question, like I was asking him what he wanted, but instead it came out thick and heated, needy and desperate.

"I need to fuck you, Princess. I want you so badly," he moaned. I don't know why he felt the need to tell me, when I was bent over in front of him, his cock practically already inside me, but his words sent my pussy pulsating even harder and I pushed my ass up higher, letting him know I wanted him as much as he wanted me. Finally Duncan pressed his stiff cock inside me and I gasped as his length filled me.

He moved his hands from my breasts to my waist as he fucked me from behind, both of us moaning in pleasure. I met his thrusts with my own, his cock sliding in and out of me, his piercing hitting my g spot every time and another orgasm built in me.

"Harder," I begged frantically, panting as my breasts bounced up and down from the intensity Duncan was fucking me.

"God, Princess, you're driving me crazy," Duncan moaned as he fucked me harder. He moved a hand from my waist down between my legs where he started massaging my clit with his fingers, making me spread my legs wider and press against him further. I don't know what either of us said after that but I know it involved a lot of "oh god" and "yes". As I got closer to my release my cries became more desperate and higher in pitch and Duncan's fingers more insistent, the thrusts of his cock more urgent.

"Come on, Princess, cum for me," Duncan murmured. I screamed and bit into his pillow as my orgasm crashed over me and I struggled to keep myself up. Duncan wasn't done though and he continued to pound into me, sending me into another orgasm before he finally came himself. He flopped back onto the bed and went to wrap his arms around me, but I quickly scooted out of the way. Cuddling was not against Heather's rules, but I knew it was a bad idea anyway.

"Right, sorry. Force of habit," Duncan grinned. I was glad I hadn't hurt his feelings, and I figured he probably didn't really want to cuddle anyway. I guessed other girls usually wanted to, which was why he said it was a habit.

"I should go," I said, hastily retrieving my clothing and putting it back on. "Thanks." I wasn't sure what the proper etiquette for one night stands were but I thanked him anyway, after all, he had just given me three orgasms.

"Back at ya, Princess. See ya round," he smiled. I smiled back at him and ducked out of his bedroom and back out to my car where I drove home, still on a high and ready to spill all the details to Heather when she got home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews! I promised I would keep this story going if y'all liked it, so here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Heather wasn't home that night or the next morning. I hadn't bothered asking her where she was going as she normally went out on Saturday nights and she often didn't come home, staying over at the house of whatever guy she'd picked up that night. But she never normally stayed <em>two <em>nights, and I began to wonder if something bad had happened to her. I texted her on Sunday afternoon to see if she was okay.

**I'm fine, just busy. See you tomorrow maybe, **came the response. She still hadn't told me where she was, but at least I knew she wasn't dead in a gutter somewhere. I was a little put out though, I had been wanting to tell her all about my night with Duncan. She finally came home on Monday morning while I was getting ready for work.

As soon as she walked through the door and threw her keys down she practically pounced on me.

"So how was it?" she demanded.

"It was great," I grinned. I was feeling thoroughly satisfied with Saturday night, and I was glad I didn't regret it.

"He made you cum?" Heather confirmed.

"Yep, three times," I told her.

"Good. How do you feel?" she smirked.

"Amazing actually. I kind of want to do it again," I admitted.

"You didn't get attached did you?" Heather asked disapprovingly.

"Of course not!" I snorted. "I told you, there is no chance of that with this guy. Anyway I didn't necessarily mean I wanted to do it with _him _again. Just again in general," I said. I mean, the sex with Duncan was fantastic, but I was sure that it could be that good with any random hot guy I happened to find attractive.

"Maybe you should come out with me next weekend," Heather suggested.

"I don't know," I replied hesitantly. I wasn't really a fan of going out and getting drunk and partying. I knew Heather thrived on it, but I preferred a good night's sleep over a hangover.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun! Just one time. You never go out!" Heather whined. She was right, one night couldn't hurt.

"Alright," I agreed. "We should force Bridgette to come out too."

"Good plan. We should go shopping for new outfits. It'll be a girls night out! This is going to be so much fun!" Heather gushed. I was a little surprised at her reaction to be honest, I had no idea Heather even wanted company when she went out. "I'll be your wing man," she grinned.

"Okay," I laughed, "and I'll be yours."

"Right," Heather agreed. "Oh, um, Courtney?" she said.

"Yeah?" I replied, about to head out the door.

"You might want to do something about those," she tapped on her neck while gesturing to me with her head. I gave her a look of confusion and she handed me a compact out of her purse. I held the mirror up to my neck and my eyes bulged to find Duncan had left a couple of souvenirs for me. I snapped the compact shut and quickly ran to the bathroom to cover the hickeys with make up while Heather cackled to herself.

* * *

><p>That day at work, I waited for the expected thumping of Duncan's terrible music coming through the walls as usual, but it never came. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised, it should have been obvious that the whole playing music and forcing me to go over there everyday was just a ploy to get into my pants. Not that I minded, of course. In fact, had I known it was that easy to get him to shut it up then I would have done it much sooner.<p>

"No music today," my mentor, Blaineley, noted at around 4pm.

"I guess not," I replied casually.

"Did you and your boyfriend have a fight?" she asked with a smirk.

"My what?" I asked, confused. I'd never talked about my personal life with her, so I wasn't sure why she thought I had a boyfriend.

"The tattoo guy? He doesn't want to see you today?" Blaineley asked.

"He's not my boyfriend," I denied.

"I know, I was only joking. I know you'd never stoop so low as to be with a guy like that. Weird that he stopped today though," Blaineley mused. "Maybe he's gone off you," she laughed. Apparently it was common knowledge around the office that Duncan only played his music to get me to go over there. Why had no one told me?

To further prove the point, there was no music for the rest of the week, and consequently I didn't have to see Duncan at all. Not only was I glad I didn't have to put up with going over there, I was kind of relieved I didn't have to face him. Like I'd told him, I'd never had sex with anyone who wasn't my boyfriend before, and any boyfriend I'd never had to see again after we broke up, which meant that I had no idea how to act around someone who I'd seen naked and never would again. While I was confident in my abilities to appear cool, calm and collected at all times, I thought it still might be a little awkward if I had to see him. Especially since he'd probably have that smug look on his face, reminding me what he could do to my body.

No, it was most certainly a good thing I would never have to see that guy again.

* * *

><p>Saturday rolled around and surprisingly I was feeling kind of excited for my night out with Heather and Bridgette. Bridgette came over and we ate together before beginning to get ready.<p>

"Oh, hey Heather, weren't we going to buy new outfits for tonight?" I remembered. It was too late now obviously, all the shops would be shut. I'd just have to find something in my wardrobe.

"Yeah, I did. And I bought you and Bridgette outfits too," Heather grinned. Her mischievous smile worried me a little and I glanced at Bridgette who looked equally worried. Heather ducked into her room and came out with two shopping bags and handed them to me and Bridgette. I looked in the bag cautiously. Heather rolled her eyes.

"Just go and try them on!" she ordered. I screwed up my nose and went into my room and Bridgette followed me. She opened her bag first and pulled out a white strapless dress.

"This doesn't look too bad…" Bridgette mused. Of course she hadn't put it on yet, so she was still wary that it might not cover anything. Next I pulled out the clothes Heather had bought for me. I groaned when I pulled out a pair of fake leather shorts and a sparkly crop top. Bridgette raised her eyebrows.

"She doesn't really expect me to wear these does she?" I asked.

"I think she does," Bridgette said sorrowfully. We both sighed as we stripped off and put on our outfits from Heather. After we were dressed I looked at Bridgette to see what her dress was like. It was a little on the tight side, and shorter than what Bridgette would normally wear, but by Heather's standards it was relatively tame. It was nothing compared to the getup Heather had found for me though. The shorts were incredibly tiny and showed off my entire legs, and then there was the top that sat an inch above my belly button, and covered my nipples by less. I looked in the mirror and realised that though I looked really good, the shorts were so short that the bottom of my underwear was visible.

"Heather!" I yelled.

"What?" Heather called innocently.

"You can see my underwear!" I yelled back.

"Take it off then!" she called back. I pursed my lips and rolled my eyes. Heather poked her head in the door. "Don't you own a thong or something?" she asked.

"No, I don't!" I scowled.

"Well, you'll just have to go without then!" Heather said matter-of-factly.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Oh come on, what's the big deal? They're shorts, not a skirt, no one's going to see anything," Heather rolled her eyes. "I do it all the time."

"The big deal is my ass is hanging out," I pointed out.

"Well, you said you wanted to hook up with someone tonight! If you do, it'll be convenient that you aren't wearing underwear. If you don't, no one will even know!" Heather reasoned. I screwed up my nose at her but she did have a point. "Bridgette, you look good!" Heather approved.

"Thanks," Bridgette replied. "What are you wearing?"

"Oh, you'll see," Heather winked. "Now let's get out of here so Courtney can take her underwear off," she grinned, dragging Bridgette out of my room. I sighed and removed the shorts and my underwear, thinking it couldn't hurt to see how it looked. When I put the shorts back on and looked in the mirror I could see why Heather had picked them out, my ass looked great in them. Then I decided if I could pull it off, I may as well wear the outfit, since Heather had gone to so much trouble to get it for me. I also decided I didn't like the way my bra looked under the top, so I took that off too. Hey, I figured I may as well go all out.

Bridgette whistled at me when I finally walked out of my bedroom.

"There's no way you're going home alone tonight," she giggled.

"Shut up," I replied with a smile, smacking her in the arm. "Where'd Heather go?"

"She's getting changed," Bridgette replied. When Heather finally came out, both mine and Bridgette's jaws dropped. Instead of dressing kind of slutty like Bridgette and I were, Heather was dressed like a princess. I mean, there was a bit of cleavage showing, but the dress itself was magnificent with its intricate lace detailing and flowing sleeves.

"That's what you're wearing?" I asked incredulously. It was so unlike her.

"Yes," she replied smugly.

"Why?" Bridgette asked.

"Because I want to! Now get in the bathroom and do your hair and make up, while I decide what shoes you're wearing!"

When we were finally ready, we piled into a taxi and Heather instructed the driver where to go.

"By the way guys," Bridgette said. "Geoff and his friends are going out tonight too, I said maybe we could meet up with them later."

"Are they hot?" Heather asked.

"Kind of," Bridgette shrugged. "I wouldn't really know, I only have eyes for Geoff." Heather gagged and I rolled my eyes.

"We'll see," Heather told Bridgette.

The first place Heather took us was a bar called The Apple and the Lion. I had no idea what the apple referred to, but the lion seemed to be a huge statue that greeted us when we walked in. As we walked up to the bar there were definitely guys checking us out, and there weren't exactly being subtle about it. It wasn't too long before a guy approached me and asked if he could buy me a drink. He was pretty good looking so I agreed and he sat by me at the bar. I drank my gin and tonic while we made small talk but it wasn't long before my attention was drifting. I looked over to where Bridgette and Heather were talking to some guys. Well Heather was talking, Bridgette was texting on her phone. Apparently the separation from Geoff was too much for her. It was obvious Heather was being rude to the guys and I laughed as she waved them away.

"Did I say something funny?" the guy who was talking to me asked. I didn't even remember what his name was at that point. He was so incredibly dull!

"Um…no," I replied. He looked at me in confusion and I groaned internally, wondering how I could get rid of him. Heather looked up and caught my eye and I made a face at her so she would come and help me. Thankfully, she understood what I was trying to say and she and Bridgette dashed over.

"Courtney!" Heather exclaimed. "I love this song, let's dance!" she said, dragging me from my chair. I mouthed and apology at the guy before turning to Heather and thanking her. We danced for about thirty seconds before Heather decided it was time to leave and go to the next place.

The next place was a huge three story club, full of different rooms, each sporting a different theme, bar and dance floor.

"Wow," I said as soon as I walked in. "This place is amazing!"

"I know! And easy to lose a guy if you need to," Heather added. "Come on, let's get a drink."

"Geoff's going to meet us here," Bridgette informed us, looking up from her phone. We bought some strawberry daiquiris and chatted for a while till a group of guys came up to us.

"Sup, ladies?" one of the guys said. "I'm Cody, and these are my bros, Harold and Ezekiel," he grinned.

"Ew," Heather muttered under her breath.

"So any of you care to come back to my place? I can rock your world," he winked. This Cody guy didn't even bother with the small talk like the last guy did, he just came right out with what he wanted.

"Get away from us, you gross nerd!" Heather snapped. "Learn how to talk to women!"

"Aw come on, gorgeous, don't be like that!" Cody chuckled nervously.

"You heard her," I said icily. "Leave us alone."

"Wow, I can't believe you girls are such bitches. I was just trying to be nice!" Cody whined. My mouth dropped open at this claim.

"You literally just met us," Bridgette pointed out. "And you asked to go home with you."

"Yeah, well what do you expect, dressed like that?" Cody gestured to my outfit and I did not hesitate to throw the remainder of my still icy daiquiri all over his face.

"Wow, nice shot, Princess," came a familiar voice, laced with amusement. I turned to see none other than Duncan standing there with his arms folded, looking like he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoops, cliffhanger, sorry guys! I'll try to update fast! (But be warned I have 2 weeks left of uni and like 3 assignments to do, so I can't promise anything.) Thanks for reading xx<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

I stared at Duncan, totally stunned, as Cody and his friends scurried away, obviously intimidated by the appearance of the newcomers (Plus Cody had strawberry daiquiri all over him).

"Hey, Geoff!" Bridgette ran up to her boyfriend and gave him a kiss. She dragged him back over to Heather and I, and his two friends, Duncan and a guy I didn't know, followed him.

"Hey, Heather, Courtney. These are my friends, Duncan and DJ," Geoff introduced.

"Hi," Heather smiled and fluttered her eyelashes at the guys. Duncan smirked at me, and I was still in such a state of shock I couldn't say anything.

"I…" I started, "have to go to the bathroom!" I excused myself and ran off in the direction of the bathroom. I wasn't exactly sure why I felt the need to hide in the bathroom, other than I had been totally taken by surprise and needed some time to collect myself. Duncan and Geoff were friends? How did I not know this? Then again, I barely talked to either of them, so why would I know?

It wasn't long till I was joined by Heather.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," I replied casually.

"Did you know that guy? He's hot, you should totally fuck him," Heather told me.

"I kind of already did," I replied.

"I like the other guy, so… wait what?" Heather stopped mid sentence. "Duncan's the guy you fucked the other night?" I nodded. "Why didn't you say he was friends with Geoff?" Heather questioned.

"I didn't know!" I said.

"I still don't get why we're hiding in the bathroom," Heather wondered.

"He just took me by surprise and I didn't know what to say. If I should pretend not to know him or what…" I shrugged.

"Don't be such a baby," Heather snorted. "Come on, we'll talk to them for a bit, then we'll ditch them," she assured me. I nodded and followed her out of the bathroom. When we returned, we found Duncan and DJ in the spot we'd left them, but Geoff and Bridgette were nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Bridgette?" I asked.

"She and Geoff… had to leave," DJ told us, with an eye roll.

"They are so lame!" Heather scowled. DJ nodded in agreement.

"Coming out was all Geoff's idea," DJ informed us. "Said I need to stop spending so much time at my Momma's house. And my man Duncan here needed to get some to help him get some girl out of his system," he shook his head.

"Bad breakup?" Heather asked Duncan.

"Something like that," Duncan said with a grin. So that's why he was so willing to have sex with me. He was using me to get over his ex. Well, that was fine with me, in fact made a lot of sense.

"Well boys, we'll catch you later. Court and I need to dance," Heather said and DJ nodded before he and Duncan walked over to the bar. Heather dragged me onto the lit up dance floor which changed colour and strobe lights where flashing, and began dancing to Kesha with me. I felt a little self conscious at first. I was beginning to regret foregoing a bra. I didn't exactly have the smallest of boobs and I could feel them bouncing around as I danced, feeling like they were going to pop out of my low cut top with every movement. After a while, however, I forgot myself and got into it.

"They're watching us," Heather said to me over the music.

"What?" I asked. Heather nodded over at the bar where Duncan and DJ were standing. Sure enough the guys had their eyes focused solely on Heather and me. I was suddenly very aware of my jiggling breasts and barely there clothing again.

"I want a drink. Do you want one?" I asked Heather. She nodded so I left the dance floor and walked over to the bar, making sure to keep my distance from Duncan and DJ. By the time I'd been served I turned back around to see Heather and DJ dancing together. I rolled my eyes and walked over to them, handing Heather her drink.

"Thanks, darling," she said, taking both her drink and my own and dragging DJ off somewhere. I threw my hands up in exasperation. So much for a girl's night out. I was about to turn around and leave when someone came up beside me and nudged me with their elbow. I looked up to see Duncan offering me a drink.

"Thanks," I took it from him and took a sip. I sighed. "I think I'm just going to go."

"Why don't you stay for a while? We could go to one of the more chill rooms and chat," Duncan suggested. "At least finish your drink." He smiled. A genuine smile this time, not his usual smug grin.

"Alright," I agreed. He led me from the room we were in to a smaller room, more dimly lit, with quieter music. There was also a lot less people. We sat in a loveseat that rested against one of the walls while sipped at our drinks.

"So," Duncan licked his lips and I had to look away from him. I felt the heat rush to my face as I remembered that tongue running over my nipples. "Turns out we have a mutual friend," Duncan grinned. I quickly downed my drink, knowing I was going to need it if I hoped to continue this conversation without feeling so embarrassed.

"Yeah," I replied, although Geoff wasn't really my friend. He was just Bridgette's boyfriend.

"You want another one?" Duncan asked, taking my glass from me. His fingers brushed over mine, and this time I felt the heat between my legs as I thought about those fingers touching me there, thrusting inside me while I had my first ever orgasm.

"Yes," I choked out. I crossed my legs and pressed them together, trying to stop the feeling that was growing between them.

"Same again, Princess?" Duncan clarified. Oh god, calling me Princess was the worst one. Why had I let him call him that the other night? Now all I could think was him whispering "_cum for me, Princess_" while he fucked me from behind. I nodded quickly and Duncan headed over to the bar. I was thankful I was wearing black because I was sure had I been wearing a lighter colour there would have been a very visible wet spot between my legs. I looked up to see him leaning at the bar, obviously checking me out. He quickly looked away, almost as if he were embarrassed to be caught looking. I shook my head with a small smile. I would've expected him to leer at me suggestively when I caught him looking, not turn away embarrassed. I could not figure this guy out. I decided that I would have a little fun with it.

When he got back and handed me my drink I scooted a little closer to him, so just our knees were touching.

"So you're trying to get over someone?" I asked. "That's why you slept with me?" Duncan looked a little uncomfortable with the topic of conversation.

"Yeah, I guess so," he replied. "Can we not talk about this?"

"Okay… what do you want to talk about?" I said, placing a hand on his thigh. Duncan glanced down for a second but then decided to ignore it.

"How about that guy you threw a drink on? What did he do?" Duncan asked.

"Insinuated I looked like a whore," I snorted. Duncan chose this moment to look down at my barely covered chest. I gave him a slap on the arm but he just laughed. "You think I look like a whore!" I accused, my game of flirtation forgotten.

"Kind of," Duncan grinned. "Nothing wrong with that though." I pursed my lips at him and he shrugged unapologetically. I wondered if I should throw my drink on him too, but I noticed that it was empty already. "Let's play a game," Duncan suggested.

"A game?" I asked warily.

"Yep. A dare game. I dare you to get that guy over there to buy you a drink," Duncan pointed to some guy who was clearly flirting with another girl. "You know, unless you're scared or something," he grinned.

I didn't really want to do it, but Duncan's eyes challenged me, and there was no way I could back down from a challenge. I handed him my empty glass and stood up and walked over to the guy, making sure to wiggle my hips as much as possible, knowing Duncan would be watching. I glanced back at him before tapping the guy on the shoulder. He looked up from his conversation with the other girl and I smiled at him seductively. I leant on the bar, pushing my boobs and ass out. The boobs were for his benefit, the ass for Duncan. I could feel my shorts ride up slightly and I knew even more of my ass was on display than before. I wished I could see Duncan's face right now, but I had to keep my attention on this guy so I could get a drink out of him. The guy was staring at my boobs, not even being a little subtle about it, while the girl he had been flirting with actually mouthed a thank you at me before slipping away.

"Hey," I said to the guy, "I'm… Angelina. I'm soo silly," I giggled. "I totally left all my money at home! Do you think you could get me a drink?" I batted my eyelashes at him, feeling sick to my stomach at the act I was putting on.

"Yeah…s…sure," he stammered, before calling the bartender over. He asked for my drink order and as soon as I had it I scooted back over to Duncan, leaving the guy stunned.

"Yuck. I feel disgusting," I said.

"Well done, Princess, I didn't think you had it in you," Duncan chuckled.

"Don't call me that," I said, annoyed that it still had an effect on me.

"You said I could!" Duncan complained.

"I changed my mind," I replied.

"Okay, whatever you say, Princess," Duncan winked. I scowled at him. "What's my dare?" he asked. I looked around the room, trying to find something humiliating for him to do. I picked the meanest looking girl in the room for him to perform this dare on.

"Go up to that girl and say this to her… 'my penis just died, can I bury it in your ass?'" I smirked.

"You're joking, right?" Duncan said.

"Nope!" I grinned.

"That is the worst pick up line I've ever heard. I'm going to get killed," he told me.

"I know," I laughed. Duncan gave me a pained look but stood up and walked over to the girl. He cleared his throat at grimaced at me. I couldn't hear what he was saying but from the look on the girl's face, I knew he was saying what I told him to. She then proceeded to slap him hard across the face. Obviously she didn't want to waste her drink. Duncan rubbed his face as he walked back to the loveseat and I laughed at his pain.

"You're wicked," Duncan scowled at me.

"I do what I can," I shrugged.

"Alright, well I've got a dare for you that I bet you won't be able to carry out," Duncan threatened.

"Oh yeah? What?" I said uncaringly.

"Go to the bathroom, take off your panties and give them to… that guy," Duncan challenged, pointing to a huge guy with a long beard. He looked triumphant, thinking he'd come up with the worst dare ever. My face went red as I realised I couldn't possibly carry out the dare.

"Uh, I can't do that," I told Duncan.

"I knew you'd be too chicken," Duncan laughed.

"It's not that… it's just…" I started. Was it worth telling him, just to make sure I won some stupid dare contest?

"Just what?" Duncan asked mockingly, obviously thinking I had some lame excuse.

"It's just… I'm not wearing any," I whispered. Duncan's smug grin was immediately wiped from his face as his breath caught in his throat and he swallowed.

"Right," he choked out, shifting in his seat uncomfortably. He pulled at his jeans and I glanced down to see a large bulge in his jeans. I quickly looked away, pretending not to notice, but my mind wandered and I imagined him pulling off my tiny shorts and taking me right here on the couch. I was thankful he couldn't read my thoughts, but I suddenly felt extremely hot and I needed to get out of there.

"I should go," I said, standing up.

"Alright," Duncan nodded, also standing up. "Do you want me to call you a cab or something?" he asked.

"No, I can do it," I replied.

"At least let me walk you out," Duncan suggested.

"Okay," I agreed. I turned and walked towards the exit with Duncan following me. I finally got outside the club, into the cool air, to find a line of taxis waiting. I turned to Duncan.

"Well, bye," I said. "Thanks." Duncan nodded. We walked over to a taxi and Duncan opened the back door. He stood with his hand on the door as I stepped around him and into the door opening.

"Courtney…" Duncan said as I was about to climb in. I turned around to face him, wedged in the doorway. Duncan licked his lips and glanced down before looking up at me again. He glanced at my lips. "I know you said I couldn't kiss you, but…" he started. I immediately cut him off by grabbing him by the shirt and pulling his lips to mine, my tongue reaching out to touch his. Duncan immediately let go of the door and moved his hands to my ass, grabbing me tightly while he continued kissing me, moaning into my mouth, like he'd been waiting forever to do so.

"You getting in or what?" I heard the taxi driver say. My mouth didn't leave Duncan's as I pulled him into the taxi, and his hands only left my ass to close the door. I gave the driver Duncan's address, hoping he could understand me while I still had my tongue in Duncan's mouth. Duncan pulled me close to him so my back was against his chest and I was sitting between his legs and I turned my head, still kissing him, my breathing ragged. Duncan had one hand across my chest and he began to play with my breasts, first above my crop top, then sneaking up from the bottom to fondle them aggressively as I pressed my ass into his crotch, feeling his cock twitch. I moaned into his mouth, still rubbing my ass up against him. I'd totally forgotten there was another person in the car.

It seemed Duncan had as well, as he continued to kiss me and caress my breasts, his other hand worked its way down the front of my shorts. I continued to make little sounds of pleasure as his fingers fondled my pussy lips and he moaned as I grinded against him, unable to control myself.

"I love the way your tits bounce around when you dance," Duncan whispered into my ear, his fingers burrowing deeper inside of me. "My cock got so hard watching you," he murmured. "I was hoping your nipples would come out of your top." I whimpered as his fingers massaged the inside of my pulsing pussy and his thumb rubbed around my clit. I couldn't believe he was talking dirty to me in the back of a taxi while he fingered me, and I was loving every second of it.

"And then when you bent over to talk to that ugly guy, and your shorts went up your ass, and I could see the outline of your pussy lips, I just wanted to walk over and rub your ass and pussy with my hands, in front of everyone in that room," Duncan continued. I started riding Duncan's fingers, his words sending me into a frenzy. He groaned as my ass continued to push against his hard cock. He kissed me again, his tongue tracing over my lips. "God, and then when you told me you weren't wearing any panties, I had to restrain myself from bending you over that loveseat and fucking you right there," Duncan moaned.

"Oh my god, Duncan, I'm gonna cum," I moaned desperately, I didn't want him to stop, but I also didn't want to cum in the back of a taxi. Duncan grunted in response and worked his fingers harder. I knew we were almost at his house, but I also knew I couldn't hold out that long. I was going to cum in the backseat of a taxi, while the taxi driver listened and probably watched for all I knew.

"I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum," I repeated frantically, getting closer and closer.

"It's alright, Princess," Duncan assured me. "You can cum." He pressed his lips to my neck gently as it hit me, my body spasming as I cried out shamelessly.

"$10.50," the taxi driver said flatly as he pulled up in front of Duncan's house. Duncan handed him the money and pulled me out of the cab. I wobbled on my shaky legs and Duncan put a hand on my back to steady me before me led me inside.

Duncan wasted no time before pulling me against him and kissing me again. We kicked our shoes off hurriedly while we kissed, then Duncan dragged me into the living room as I ripped his shirt off and threw it to the floor and immediately returned my mouth to his. Suddenly a voice cut through our make out session.

"Uh, guys, I hate to interrupt but I thought you should know you aren't alone," DJ said from the couch. We both looked at him, startled, my face turning red.

"Oh, hey DJ," Duncan said. "We'll just take this into my room."

"Have fun kids," DJ laughed. I wondered for a second what had become of Heather, but the thought left my head as soon as it entered and I followed Duncan to his room. He immediately pushed me against his bedroom wall and slipped his tongue back into my mouth, his hands against the wall on either side of me. I kissed his neck and ran my hands down his bare chest, down to his pants where I undid the button on his jeans and slipped my hand into his underwear, circling my fingers around his hard cock. Duncan groaned as I lightly massaged his cock and balls, before dropping to my knees and pulling his pants and boxers down to his ankles. Duncan looked down at me in desperation as I slowly traced my tongue around the head of his penis, at first deliberately avoiding his piercing, knowing that would bring him the most pleasure.

I ran my tongue up and down his cock, swirling it around the head and balls before taking the piercing between my lips and gently suckling on it, causing Duncan to moan in pleasure. He was pressing into the wall with all his might, as if it were the only thing keeping him steady as I took more of his cock into my mouth, flicking his piercing with my tongue.

"Ohh, god Princess," Duncan grunted.

"Mmmm," I hummed, causing him to moan even louder. I took his length into my mouth, making small sounds of satisfaction. I knew it would turn him on even more to know that I was enjoying myself. Having his cock in my mouth and hearing him make noises that he simply couldn't hold back was turning me on too, I could feel my pussy pounding as I bobbed up and down on Duncan's cock, licking and sucking. It was obvious Duncan was getting close to cumming, and he obviously couldn't take my slow motions and longer as he grabbed my hair roughly in his hands and began to fuck my face while I continued to move my mouth up and down his cock.

"Fuck," Duncan groaned, biting his lip. "I'm gonna cum!" He began to fuck my face harder and I moaned into his cock, stopping my motions altogether and letting him get off by slamming his dick into my mouth. He cried out as he came into my mouth and I swallowed his cum and licked the residue off the head of his cock.

"Was that okay?" Duncan asked, pulling me to my feet. "I didn't hurt you did I?" I shook my head.

"Believe me, if it wasn't okay, you'd know about it," I told him.

"Fair enough," Duncan grinned. He then pulled my top over my head, letting my boobs bounce free, then he pulled down my shorts, which were soaked with my own juices, so I was as naked as he was. "Damn, you're sexy babe." Duncan noted, before throwing me onto his bed. He joined me a second later, kissing me slowly as the head of his cock tickled my pussy lips. The pounding in between my legs hadn't decreased and I wriggled my hips, trying to get Duncan's cock inside me. I could feel him smiling as he kissed me and he slowly entered me. I arched my back and wrapped my legs around Duncan's waist, needing to be as close to him as possible. My fingernails dug into his back as he began thrusting into me and we both moaned and panted.

"Your pussy feels so good, baby," Duncan moaned. I was unable to reply as the feeling of ecstasy took over my body and I writhed beneath him, orgasming for the second time that night. Duncan climaxed at almost exactly the same time and he rolled off me, his breathing ragged, as was mine. He leaned over and kissed me gently on the lips.

"You can stay, if you want," Duncan told me. I glanced at the digital clock beside Duncan's bed which read 1:02am. No wonder I was so exhausted. I knew I should get up and leave, but I felt my eyes closing and I slowly drifted off even as Duncan pulled the doona over us. "Goodnight, Princess," Duncan whispered and as I fell to sleep it crossed my mind that we'd managed to break every single one of Heather's rules.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa! What did y'all think? Is Courtney going to face the consequences of breaking Heather's rules? <strong>

**Thanks for everyone who leaves lovely reviews, it always makes my day! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a long time since I'd woken up in someone else's bed, and when I opened my eyes that morning I immediately panicked. I sat up abruptly, then, realising I was naked, clutched the sheets to my chest. My sudden movement had woken Duncan who was lying beside me. He quickly sat up, looking at me worriedly.

"What's wrong?" he asked. By then the memory of last night had flooded back to me and I had calmed down.

"Nothing, I just forgot where I was for a second," I replied. Duncan chuckled at me before leaning over and giving me a soft kiss. I melted into him for a moment before I remembered that this was just a random hook up, and I was pretty sure random hook ups weren't meant to kiss like that after the deed was done.

"What are you doing?" I asked pulling away. Duncan just looked at me for a moment, his expression unreadable before he grinned and rolled out of bed.

"Sorry, Princess, you just taste so damn good!" he winked, pulling a pair of pants on. "You can shower if you want. The bathroom's just down the hall." He left the room then, closing the door behind him. I slipped out of bed and picked up last night's clothes. I screwed up my nose, not loving the thought of having to put them back on again, especially in the light of day. I resigned myself to it however, as my only other option was wearing Duncan's clothes, and that was NOT happening. I slipped the clothes on and then walked down the hall to the bathroom where I found a clean towel and a dress waiting for me. I didn't know where it had come from, but it was better than my outfit from last night. I threw the shorts and top on the ground and stepped under the hot water, revelling in the feel of the water running down my body.

I decided to wash my hair, it was feeling grotty from the hairspray that had held it together last night. I sniffed one of the shampoo bottles, making sure it was Duncan's (I didn't want to use DJ's as it wasn't him who I happened to sleep with last night) before I lathered it into my hair. The smell of the shampoo filled the shower and I breathed in, the smell reminding me of Duncan. As I washed the shampoo from my hair I found myself wishing Duncan were in the shower with me. I closed my eyes and I imagined him sneaking into the shower behind me and wrapping his arms around me rubbing his body wash all over me, lingering on my breasts, stroking my pussy… my eyes snapped open. I shouldn't be thinking this. I'd already had sex with him more times than I'd originally intended. It was meant to be a one night stand!

I groaned as I shut the water off and stepped out of the shower. I couldn't deny that I wanted to keep having sex with him. It wasn't like I liked him or anything. I hadn't become attached like Heather had feared. He just made me feel so good. And he was really hot.

I dried myself off and hung up the towel and put on the dress. It was actually more like a giant floral t-shirt, but it definitely belonged to a woman, so I figured it wasn't Duncan's. Therefore, it was okay to wear. I still didn't have any underwear, but I figured since I would be going straight home that wouldn't matter.

When I walked out of the bathroom, (my hair still wet since neither Duncan or DJ seemed to own a hairdryer), I could smell something cooking that smelt a lot like bacon. I followed my nose to the kitchen, where, sure enough, DJ was cooking bacon and eggs.

"Hungry?" he asked me. I nodded and joined Duncan at the kitchen table. "My Momma's shirt looks good on you!" he chuckled.

"It's your mother's?" I asked, glancing down at the floral top that I was wearing as a dress.

"Yeah! I keep some of her clothes here in case she wants to stay over. I mainly go over to her house though. She was devastated when I moved out!" DJ rambled, putting a plate with a couple of pieces toast and some bacon and eggs on it in front of me. He then drizzled some kind of home made sauce over it and handed me a knife and fork.

"Thanks," I replied, digging in.

"It looks a bit baggy on you though. Maybe I have a belt or something to make it look more flattering," DJ mused. He gave Duncan his breakfast and then hurried out of the room to find a belt.

"DJ seems nice," I said to Duncan.

"Yeah he's great," Duncan grinned.

"Mmm, great cook too," I noted. Duncan nodded in agreement. DJ came back with a length of material and tied it around my waist.

"Much better!" he nodded in satisfaction.

"Wow, great at cooking and fashion!" I admired, though I would never wear this outfit in public. DJ blushed and went to get his own breakfast. I gave Duncan a sidelong glance and raised an eyebrow at him. Duncan choked back a laugh and I smiled as I went back to my breakfast. DJ poured me a coffee, (black since they only had full cream milk which I couldn't drink due to being lactose intolerant) and joined us, then went back to going on about his mother while I smiled and nodded politely. Soon he was done and headed off to go and visit her.

"I should go," I said to Duncan after DJ was gone. Duncan nodded and we stood up and he walked me to the door where my shoes and bag from last night were still lying. I paused a moment and wondered if I might regret what I was going to say next. But I'd been thinking about it since I got in the shower and if I didn't ask now, I never would.

"Duncan…" I started.

"Yeah, Princess?" he asked.

"Well… last night was really great, and so was the other night for that matter. And I was wondering if you wanted to… come to some kind of… arrangement?" I put forth. Duncan raised an eyebrow at me.

"What did you have in mind?" he queried.

"It would just be sex. Just if I want some… or if you want some… we could call each other," I proposed, biting my lip.

"Uh huh… and would this… arrangement be… exclusive?" Duncan asked me.

"Well… I mean you can have sex with other girls if you want," I said.

"But you want me to be free for you if you want me?" Duncan concluded.

"Um. Yeah." I nodded.

"Alright," Duncan grinned.

"Alright?" I clarified. Duncan nodded. "Good." I handed him my phone and he put his number in. "But you can't tell anyone about this, okay? I have a reputation to protect," I warned.

"Sure Princess, I can keep my mouth shut. DJ will probably have to know though, I mean if we're going to be here all the time," Duncan pointed out. I nodded, knowing that was inevitable.

"Just make sure he doesn't spread it around," I said.

"No problem. Now, do you want a ride home?" Duncan offered.

"Sure, that would be great," I agreed. Duncan led me out to the garage but when he opened it, there was no car to be seen.

"Where's your car?" I asked.

"Car?" Duncan questioned. "Who said anything about a car?" he grinned gesturing to a motorbike, which was clear I was expected to get onto. He tossed me a helmet and grabbed his own before sitting on the motorbike.

"Oh no," I said, shaking my head. "No. I am not getting on that." I refused. Of course he owned a fucking motorbike.

"Aw, come on, don't be such a princess!" Duncan rolled his eyes.

"I'm not being a princess! And I'm not riding that thing!" I declared.

"Why not?" Duncan asked.

"Because I'm wearing a dress and if I fall off I'll be scarred for life! It's way too dangerous," I asserted.

"You'll be fine! Live a little," Duncan said scornfully.

"No. I'm not getting on," I scowled.

"Courtney. Get on the fucking bike," Duncan demanded.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I snapped.

"Fine, you'll just have to walk home," Duncan sighed.

"Fine," I said, turning my nose in the air and stalking out of the garage. I began walking down the footpath when I heard the engine of the motorcycle start and soon after Duncan rode up beside me.

"Courtney, get on the bike," Duncan said. I looked at him.

"You aren't even wearing your helmet!" I chastised.

"I'll put it on if you get on," Duncan told me. I ignored him and kept walking. "You're impossible!" Duncan groaned.

"I don't care," I said snootily.

"You know, I can see your nipples through that dress," Duncan said. I quickly glanced down and noticed that indeed my nipples were protruding through the thin material of the dress. I crossed my arms awkwardly but still refused to get on the bike. "Also, you're going the wrong way." I rolled my eyes. He didn't even know where I lived!

"Oh, I get it, you won't get on cause you're scared," Duncan mocked.

"I'm not scared!" I retorted, "I'm just cautious."

"Nah, you're a big chicken. Scared to even ride a motorbike!" Duncan laughed. I stopped and glared and him and then snatched one of the helmets from the back of the bike. I jammed it onto my head angrily, wondering how I was attracted to this stupid jerk.

"Asshole," I muttered as I climbed onto the back of the motorbike and wrapped my arms around him tightly. I was mad, but I was still going to take every precaution so as not to fall off. I did not want to die today. I told Duncan my address and he put his own helmet on and sped away from the curb as I clutched him tightly with my arms and thighs.

When we finally arrived at my place I quickly slipped of the motorbike, making sure to keep my dress down, and handed him the helmet before spinning around and storming towards my front door.

"Princess!" Duncan called after me. I turned around with a scowl on my face. "I look forward to your call!" He winked and tossed me the helmet before speeding off again. I looked down at the helmet in my arms. If he thought I was ever getting on that thing again he had another think coming.

I walked inside and noticed Heather wasn't home, despite her car being in the driveway. I guessed she must have ditched DJ sometime last night and gone home with someone else. I went into my room to get out of DJ's mother's weird shirt and put on my own clothes (complete with underwear this time) and by the time I came out again Heather was home.

"Did you have fun last night?" she asked me as she plonked herself down on the couch, still in last night's dress.

"Yeah, you?" I replied.

"Sure did! Can't believe Bridgette and Geoff bailed so early!" Heather shook her head.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Hey, Heather?" I said tentatively, sitting beside her on the couch.

"Mmmm?" Heather replied, her eyes closed.

"I was wondering… have you ever set up like a friends with benefits type situation with a guy? Only… not been friends with him?" I asked.

"Sure," Heather replied.

"And… does it work? I mean can you do that with someone and not get attached?" I continued.

"Of course. Just make sure you don't start meeting each others friends, or having lunch together and stuff like that," Heather told me. "Is this about that Duncan guy?"

"No, of course not!" I denied. "Someone else."

"So you ended up finding someone to go home with last night?" Heather winked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Great! Well, just remember my rules and you should be fine." Heather grinned. "You know, we should go out again next weekend."

"I think I've had enough partying for a while," I told her.

"Suit yourself. I need a shower," she jumped off the couch, unusually perky for someone who'd been out all night drinking. Plus this was Heather, she was barely ever perky. I shook my head and went to go and do my washing, last night clothes certainly needed it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys hope you enjoyed this! What do you think of Courtney and Duncan's "arrangement"? <strong>

**As always, thank you for taking the time to read and review! xx**


	6. Chapter 6

I resisted calling Duncan for two days. I was thinking about him a lot, which always led to me needing a cold shower, but I didn't want to come off as needy or desperate. I had to wait at least a week. Or at least, that was my plan until his music started again on Wednesday. Blaineley looked up at me and I just sighed and got up, knowing I would have to be the one to go over there. Plus, it was likely Duncan's way of telling me he wanted to see me.

I passed Gwen at the front counter and went out the back to where Duncan was standing waiting for me.

"What do you want, Duncan?" I asked.

"Just wondering why you haven't called me yet," Duncan grinned.

"It's only been three days!" I pointed out.

"I'm surprised you lasted so long, most girls can't go a day without some Duncan," he laughed.

"Well, you certainly think highly of yourself," I snorted.

"Yeah, well you eventually caved, you're here now aren't you?" Duncan said.

"You called me over here!" I said exasperatedly.

"Uh no, if I recall correctly and I think I do, you came over here of your own accord," Duncan mused.

"Only because you were playing your goddamn music again!" I snapped. Duncan shrugged and took a step towards me.

"Now that you're here, do you wanna do it?" he whispered into my ear seductively.

"I'm not having sex in the back room of your gross tattoo parlour," I said plainly, trying to ignore the thudding of my heart that seemed to start when Duncan got close to me.

"The front room?" Duncan suggested.

"Ugh! Goodbye, Duncan!" I said, storming out of the room.

"Come over tonight, DJ will be at his Momma's!" Duncan called after me. I ignored him and went back to work.

* * *

><p>Duncan looked smug when he opened his door to find me on his doorstep that night.<p>

"I knew you couldn't stay away for long," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up and fuck me," I replied. I didn't wait for him to respond as I pushed him inside and grabbed his neck to pull his mouth to mine. For some reason my annoyance at his dumb smugness was turning me on and I pressed myself against him aggressively, my lips and tongue attacking his. His arms immediately circled around me, grabbing my ass and pulling my skirt up around my waist as I pushed him into the living room. I pulled his shirt over his head and pushed him onto the couch, causing him to give a grunt. I quickly unbuttoned my top and threw it on the ground, followed by my bra. Duncan gulped but I wasn't sure if it was at the sight of seeing my breasts, or because he sensed he was in for a rough ride.

I climbed on top of him kissing his mouth roughly before sucking at his neck and dragging my teeth down his chest, causing him to let out a low moan. I rubbed my damp panties against the hard bulge in Duncan's jeans, the friction only giving me a fraction of the satisfaction I needed for my pulsing pussy and I groaned in frustration. Duncan seemed to understand as he reached a hand between my legs, under my panties and started stroking my clit.

"It's not enough," I cried, lifting myself off him to undo his pants and pull them off, along with his underwear. The sight of his piercing gave me a little thrill as I remembered what it felt like inside me. I normally hated piercings, I thought they were gross. But this was one I could get on board with.

I had had enough foreplay, I was desperate to have him inside me, so I pulled off my panties, leaving my skirt bunched up around my waist and lowered myself onto Duncan's erect cock. I let out a slow moan and closed my eyes as it slid deep inside me. I rolled my hips once and whimpered as I felt his piercing rub against my g spot. Duncan tried to sit up but I pushed him back down and held my hands on his chest as I began bouncing up and down on his cock. I bounced up and down frantically, crying and whimpering as that familiar pressure built inside me, begging for release. My tits flew up and down as I bounced on Duncan's cock, and Duncan watched me intently, hypnotised by my bouncing breasts.

"Oh god," I cried, closing my eyes and throwing my head back, close to cumming now.

"Courtney, I'm gonna cum," Duncan warned me desperately. I knew he would be embarrassed if he came before I did, so I let him sit up and he worked his fingers against my clit. I cried out as I reached my own climax, Duncan's fingers sending me over the edge. Duncan did as he said, his cum filling my pussy as he groaned in rapture. Once I had caught my breath I stood up and started putting my clothes back on.

"You're going?" Duncan asked.

"I can't stay, I have to work tomorrow. I don't want to wear these same clothes," I told him.

"Alright. Well… call me," he winked. I smiled and walked out of the house.

* * *

><p>I stopped pretending not to be desperate after that night and went to Duncan's every night for over a week week. I always went home after we'd had sex though, even on Friday and Saturday night when I didn't have to work the next day.<p>

DJ was there sometimes and sometimes not, and I didn't ever have to tell Heather where I was going as she was hardly home herself. I had no idea where she was all the time, maybe she had a guy like I did, or maybe it was something more sinister. I didn't really care enough to ask her. I figured if it was important enough she would tell me.

On the second Saturday night when I went to Duncan's, three weeks after our initial hook up, DJ's mother was there and they were cooking some kind of extravagant meal.

"Oh, hey Courtney!" DJ greeted me. "This is my Momma, you can call her Momma," he told me.

"Hi… Momma," I said awkwardly. I didn't even call my own mother Momma.

"Courtney, is it? DJ, why didn't you tell me we had another guest?" Momma said angrily, giving DJ a whack on the back of the head.

"Sorry, Momma, I forgot she was coming," DJ said apologetically.

"Oh, I don't need to eat…" I started. If I had known she would be there I wouldn't have come, it was a little weird. I normally didn't eat at Duncan's anyway.

"Nonsense! You will eat when I tell you to eat, you hear me?" Momma said, waving a ladle at me.

"Yes, Momma," I replied, sitting down at the table.

"Duncan, where did you find yourself such a pretty girlfriend?" Momma asked Duncan. Duncan glanced at me uncomfortably and his ears went a little red. To my surprise, he didn't bother correcting Momma, and just went with it.

"She works in the law firm next to my tattoo place," Duncan told her.

"A lawyer! How lovely! I bet your momma likes her," Momma gushed.

"I'm sure she would," Duncan replied flatly.

"You haven't introduced her?" Momma asked disapprovingly. "You're a bad son!" she tutted.

"I know," Duncan rolled his eyes.

"DJ! Get some plates out!" Momma demanded. DJ quickly did as he was told and they served up the food. After we ate DJ drove Momma home and I helped Duncan clear up the kitchen.

"Sorry I had to pretend you were my girlfriend. DJ's momma doesn't believe in sex before marriage, let alone sex without a relationship," he said.

"It's fine. Can we do it now or what?" I asked. Duncan responded by lifting me onto the kitchen counter and putting his tongue in my mouth.

We fucked on the kitchen counter and then in Duncan's bed, and Duncan fell asleep soon after. I leant up on my elbow and watched him sleeping. My eyes travelled from his face to his arms, taking in the many tattoos he had. I'd never really paid that much attention to them, other than to roll my eyes at how ridiculous they were, but now I was kind of curious as to what they all were.

There was a skull, and some flames, an anchor and a ship, and waves that hid a topless mermaid. A rose with thorns wrapped around it and a rattle snake. There was an "x", the words "fuck the police" as well as "c'est la vie" and "hell is empty…"

"And all the devils are here…" I whispered, finishing the quote that wrapped around his arm. How was it that amongst the weird skulls and other pictures, he had a Shakespeare quote tattooed on him? The other arm was a similar mix of pictures and words, lyrics to a song I didn't recognise. I then lifted the covers from his torso to read the words down his side.

_The time has come_

_ To talk of many things_

_ Of shoes, and ships and sealing wax,_

_ Of cabbages and kings._

_ And why the sea is boiling hot,_

_ And whether pigs have wings._

I couldn't help but smile as I read the poem. Shakespeare on his arm and Lewis Carroll down his side? Who was this guy? I wondered if the poem had some personal significance or whether he just liked it. I replaced the doona over him and lay my own head down to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>"You stayed," Duncan noted the next morning when we woke up. I nodded, slipping out of bed. "You know, I was thinking," Duncan said as I got dressed, "if you want you could leave some of your work clothes here so if you wanted to stay over on a work night you could," he suggested.<p>

"But I'd also need a toothbrush, and a hairbrush and a razor and…" I listed before Duncan cut me off.

"I get the point," Duncan said, getting out of bed. "Just trying to make life easier for you, but I know how you hate things to be easy," he rolled his eyes.

"I do not!" I pouted.

"Whatever you say, Princess," Duncan pulled on some pants and left the room. I sighed as I finished getting dressed and exited Duncan's room.

"Bye!" I called to him as I left.

"Bye," he responded. As I walked to my car I wondered if it would be easier if I left some stuff at Duncan's. There had been a couple of nights where I'd felt too tired to leave, but I had to or else go to work in yesterday's clothes. Would it be too weird if I had stuff at his place though? That's the kind of thing girlfriends did. But then again, Heather hadn't said it was banned, so I decided it was okay. I knew I could keep the line between Duncan and I. We had nothing in common and he irritated me to no end if we weren't having sex. Having stuff at his house was just convenient. I drove to my place to pick up some clothes, then I went to the supermarket to buy some bathroom stuff, then I drove back to Duncan's.

"Did you forget something?" Duncan asked when he opened the door.

"I'm just dropping some stuff off," I told him, holding up the bag off stuff. He grinned at me and showed me where I could keep my clothes. I left again then, I figured I'd seen enough of him for one day.

* * *

><p>"Sorry, Courtney, I've just gained a really high profile client and they don't want an intern on the case," Blaineley told me the next day at work. "I'll be in the conference room with them all day, so I need you to just work on the Martin case, alright?" she said.<p>

"Sure," I nodded. It was kind of annoying that I wasn't allowed on the big case, after all I wanted to learn about that kind of thing and it would be a great experience, but what could I do? I wasn't about to argue with my mentor. I sighed and went to work on the Martin case as Blaineley had instructed. I worked diligently until lunch time when I went to the lunch room to grab the lunch I had brought with me. Blaineley walked in and grabbed her lunch.

"I'm eating in the conference room," she sighed. "Looks like this case is going to be a tough one. I'll probably be here all night!" she scowled and marched back to the conference room. I ate my lunch slowly before returning back to my work. I stared at the page for a while before groaning and banging my head onto my desk. This was the most boring case of all time! I kind of wished Duncan would play his loud music so I could have an excuse to leave for a few minutes. I pulled out my phone and was about to text him to tell him to do so, when I had a better idea. I hurriedly locked the door of the office and then I unbuttoned my top and slipped my bra off, exposing my breasts. It was a little exciting doing something naughty like that while I was at work, and I felt myself getting turned on. I pulled a provocative pose and snapped a picture before righting my clothes again and unlocking the door. I sent the picture to Duncan and waited for his response. It didn't take long.

**Fuck. **was the only thing it said. I smiled smugly to myself as I imagined Duncan looking at my picture and getting a hard on at work, unable to do anything about it. What I didn't expect was to see Duncan bursting into my office five minutes later.

"Duncan!" I hissed as he shut the door behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"I gotta have you right now, babe," Duncan rasped. I felt a jolt between my legs and I kind of wanted him right now too.

"Did anyone see you?" I asked as he walked over to where I stood behind my desk. He shook his head as he lifted me so I was sitting on my desk, my back to the door. He gently placed his hands on my thighs and kissed my lips, running his hands up my thighs, over my stockings, pushing my skirt up around my waist. He then pulled my shoes and stockings off, then ran his hands back up my legs slowly, his hands splayed. My pussy was leaking and my panties were getting so wet. I couldn't believe I was doing this at work, and the knowledge that anyone could walk in and see us thrilled me perversely. Duncan pulled me to the edge of the desk so my feet were back on the ground, then turned me around so my back was to him, and placed my hands on the desk.

"Leave them there," he whispered smoothly into my ear. I nodded. He then slipped my panties down to my knees and spread my legs as far as the tight panties would allow. My pussy and ass were completely exposed to him and I was ready for him to do what he liked with them. I felt him fall to his knees and lean in. I could feel his warm breath on my pussy and I shivered in anticipation. His tongue darted out and licked at the juices that had leaked out of my pussy and onto my thighs. He worked his way up until he poked his tongue into my pussy lips, flicking around my clit. I whimpered slightly and he continued teasingly, his tongue doing acrobatics between my quivering legs, lapping at my aching clit. I bit my lip and scratched my fingernails into the wooden desk, trying so hard not to cry out.

I imagined what it would look like if someone happened to walk in. Me, bracing myself against the desk, pussy on full display, legs spread with the head of a punk tattooist between them, eating me out while I moaned in pleasure, having unsuccessfully tried to keep myself quiet.

"Oh, oh, oh," I whimpered softly, my eyes closed, as I got close to my climax. I was on the edge of cumming when I heard a hand on the doorknob. "Oh my god," I whispered, my eyes snapping open. I just had time to pull my skirt down and shove Duncan under the desk before Blaineley walked in. I was breathing heavily and I was sure my face was bright red, but at least Blaineley couldn't tell how badly my pussy was throbbing at that moment.

"Courtney, Mr McLean wants to speak to us in his office," she said.

"N-now?" I stammered, conscious of the fact that my panties were still around my knees, which, thankfully, were hidden by the desk.

"Yes, now," she said.

"I- uh… I'll meet you there, I just have to…" I started.

"Now, Courtney!" Blaineley demanded. I gulped. I couldn't pull up my panties while Blaineley was standing there! I had no choice but to let them fall to the floor and step out of them surreptitiously. I quickly slipped my shoes on and followed Blaineley to the conference room. Great, now I was going sans underwear at work and I was extremely horny from not getting to cum before.

Blaineley and I walked to Mr McLean's office where he was waiting for us.

"Can we make this quick? I have an important client waiting," Blaineley snapped. Mr McLean rolled his eyes.

"Just sit down, Blaineley," he ordered. Blaineley huffed and sat down and I did the same. The door opened again and Noah walked in.

"Ugh, not you two," Noah said flatly, taking the third and final seat beside me.

"Alright now that you're all here, I want to let you know that next week there is a conference in LA and we need to send a representative. Blaineley, I know you can't go because you have that important client, so I'm sending Noah," Mr McLean told us.

"Great," Noah muttered.

"Courtney, since you aren't working on the case with Blaineley, I thought you might like to go with him," Mr Mclean suggested. "If Blaineley doesn't mind you leaving for a couple of days."

"It's fine with me, she'll only be in the way here," Blaineley sniffed.

"I'd love to go," I said.

"Great, then it's settled, you leave Monday morning!" Mr McLean clapped his hands together and we were dismissed. I hurried back to my office, planning on putting my panties back on and kicking Duncan out. That had been way too close before and I was not taking that risk again, no matter how badly I wanted to cum. But when I got back to the office, Duncan had already left, and that scumbag had taken my panties with him. He had left a ransom note on my desk, _If you want them back, you'll have to do some dirty things to me tonight ;)_

I quickly scrunched up the note and threw it in the trash before anyone could see, and I got back to work, silently hoping the rest of the day would pass quickly so I could go to Duncan's.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up but I had to do assignments for uni. The good news is I finished my last one which means I'm done with uni forever! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, please review! xx**

* * *

><p>The next night when I got home from work, Heather was actually home for once.<p>

"Wow, what are you doing here?" I asked when I saw her.

"I live here, remember?" she replied.

"No, I don't remember that actually. I've seen you like twice in the last week. Where have you been?" I asked. She sighed.

"Doesn't matter, I'm back now," she said flatly.

"Are you alright?" I said, sitting down beside her on the couch.

"I'm fine, okay?" she snapped. It was pretty obvious that she wasn't fine, but I didn't want to push it. I also didn't want to abandon her when she was obviously feeling like crap, so I texted Duncan and told him I wouldn't be coming over.

"Do you want a drink or something?" I asked Heather. She nodded so I poured us both a glass of wine each.

"How are things going with that guy?" Heather asked me as I handed her a glass.

"Fine," I said.

"You haven't gotten attached yet?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Good. You should end it now, before you do. Find someone new. You wouldn't have any trouble," Heather advised me.

"No, it's fine, I swear. There's no chance of me getting attached," I assured her.

"You say that now," Heather muttered. She downed her glass of wine and went to get another. "I know what I'm talking about, okay?"

"I know you think I'm some romantic sap that can't just have sex without feelings, but you're wrong," I argued. Heather sighed and came back to the couch.

"This isn't about that! It's about the fact that if you spend enough time with a person you'll eventually get to like them, it's as simple as that," Heather snapped.

"Seriously, Heather, what's going on?" I asked. This had to be about more than me sleeping with some guy.

"Nothing, alright! God. I'm going to bed," she stood up and stalked to her room and I flinched as she slammed the door behind her. I sat there for a moment, wondering what I should do. I got up and walked to her bedroom door and was about to knock when I heard her sobbing. Something was seriously wrong. I knew she didn't really want to talk about it, but I also knew she'd feel better if she did. So I called Bridgette, and then I called pizza. Both were at my door in ten minutes.

"You could've just got me to pick up some pizza," Bridgette said as I paid the delivery guy.

"You would have taken longer," I shrugged.

"Well, I brought wine," Bridgette shook the bottle and she followed me to Heather's room. I knocked on the door tentatively.

"Go away!" Heather yelled.

"I've got pizza," I called back gently.

"I hate pizza." Heather lied. I rolled my eyes at Bridgette and opened the door. The lights were off and the curtains were shut and Heather was lying face down on her bed with her head in her pillow.

"Leave me alone," she sniffled. I glanced at Bridgette worriedly and we sat beside Heather on the bed. Bridgette filled Heather's wine glass and I opened the box of pizza. Heather turned over to face us and I could see that her eyes were red and puffy.

"Do you want to tell us what happened?" Bridgette asked, handing Heather the wine as she sat up. Heather shook her head pathetically.

"Is it about a guy?" I asked. Heather nodded and burst into tears again. This was seriously worrying. In all the years I'd known Heather, I'd never seen her cry about a guy before. I don't think she'd even had a serious relationship in that time, or any real feelings for a guy. I handed her a slice of pizza and she took it and bit into it.

"Do we know him?" Bridgette asked. Heather shook her head.

"Just tell us what happened, you'll feel better if you get it off your chest," I told her. Heather looked at me pathetically.

"Just don't laugh at me, okay?" Heather warned. Bridgette and I nodded solemnly. Heather sighed before she started. "So a few weeks ago I met a guy and we hooked up, you know the usual. And… it was really great sex so I gave him my number and we continued to hook up. I went to see him that night we went out. And basically every night since then… and then I kind of realised I didn't just like him for the sex… I actually _liked _him," Heather made a disgusted face, as if actually liking a boy was beneath her. "And I tried to make it go away but then today I just blurted everything out, like an idiot!" Heather started sobbing again.

"You're not an idiot!" Bridgette consoled.

"I know I'm not!" Heather snapped. "But I sure as hell acted like one."

"What did you say exactly? And how did he respond?" I pressed.

"I just told him I liked him and I wanted our relationship to be more than just sex… it took a lot for me to admit that, just so you know. And he just looked at me… and then he looked at the floor… and I could tell he was uncomfortable. So I left."

"I'm sorry," I whispered. Heather shrugged as she wiped her eyes.

"No need for you to be sorry, it's not your fault. But that's why you need to quit sleeping with that guy! If it can happen to me, it sure as hell can happen to you," Heather warned.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," I said.

"Can we talk about something else now?" Heather suggested.

"Well," Bridgette said, "there was something I wanted to tell you guys. But I don't know if now is the right time," she said slowly, glancing at Heather.

"No need to hold it in on my account. I'm going to be unhappy either way," Heather scowled. Bridgette looked up at me and I nodded for her to continue. She picked up her bag and started to pull something out.

"I took it off when I heard Heather was upset… but…" Bridgette said as she pulled a diamond ring from her bag and placed it on her left hand. "Geoff proposed!" she announced gleefully. I immediately threw my arms around her.

"Congratulations!" I gushed.

"Wow! That's great," Heather tried to smile.

"I'm sorry Heather!" Bridgette said apologetically.

"No it's fine! I'm fine," she managed to smile awkwardly.

"We're going to have an engagement party in a couple of weeks, will you guys come?" Bridgette asked.

"Of course we will!" I replied. "Should we have some more wine?"

So one of my friends was getting married and one of them was getting heartbroken for the first time, both very significant events in a girl's life. And then there was me, sleeping with some random guy who neither of them knew about. I'd never been engaged or heartbroken. I had been in love, or thought I had been at least. But it was always me who broke off the relationships. I always found _something _wrong with the guy. That was the beauty of a sex-only relationship. The only thing that had to be right was the sex and the rest didn't matter.

* * *

><p>I didn't go to Duncan's for a few days as I was trying to be a good friend to Heather and be there for her, but I was glad when Duncan was called me as soon as I got home from work on Friday night.<p>

"Aren't you desperate?" I asked smugly.

"When's your birthday?" Duncan asked me, ignoring my comment.

"It was two months ago, why?" I asked, confused.

"Never mind. You should come over now," Duncan told me. "And bring that helmet."

"I'm not riding on your stupid motorbike," I refused.

"I didn't say you had to, did I? I just want my helmet back. Got other girls who actually will ride it," Duncan replied.

"Huh. Fine," I said. I hung up and grabbed the helmet, feeling irrationally annoyed at him. I didn't care that he was sleeping with other girls, but did he have to tell me about it? I just hoped he was using protection with them, because I didn't want any of their nasty diseases.

I drove over to his house and knocked on the door. I shoved the helmet into his hands when he opened the door.

"Someone's jealous," Duncan snickered.

"I'm not jealous!" I snapped.

"You didn't think you were the only one I was sleeping with did you?" Duncan asked, raising his eyebrows. Man, I hated that dumb face of his. I wanted to rip out his eyebrow ring.

"I don't care who else you sleep with, as long as you don't catch something from them and give it to me," I declared. "Now, you've got your stupid helmet, I'm leaving."

"Hey, wait! I've got something for you," he said as I walked away. I turned back to face him.

"Like a present?" I asked.

"Yeah. Come on," he gestured for me to come inside so I sighed and followed him into the house. He handed me a box and I opened it to find a leather jacket, leather pants and a pair of lace up boots inside. I held up the jacket to find it had _Princess _embroidered across the back.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's motorbike gear. You said the only reason you didn't want to get on before was because you were wearing a dress, so now you've got no excuse," Duncan grinned.

"Oh no," I refused. "I hate motorbikes! They're noisy and dangerous and people only ride them because they think they're cool and rebellious!"

"Oh come on! Why don't you stop being such a killjoy and live a little! One ride isn't going to kill you," Duncan rolled his eyes.

"How do you know?" I pointed out. Duncan huffed in annoyance.

"Just one ride. I bought the stuff so you won't get hurt," he reasoned. I pursed my lips.

"Only if I get to drive," I said.

"No way. You wouldn't have a clue how to drive a motorbike," Duncan said.

"Why do you care so much anyway? I thought you said all the other girls actually wanted to ride it," I sniffed.

"Come on, Princess, I was lying about that. You're the only girl I'm sleeping with," Duncan admitted with a roll of his eyes. I smirked at him. "So will come or what?"

"Fine," I sighed dramatically.

"You need help getting undressed?" Duncan chuckled.

"Don't push your luck," I scowled. The pants were a little tight and it took a fair amount of effort to pull over my hips, but once I was dressed and Duncan had undressed me with his eyes until I slapped him in the arm, we got on the motorbike and rode off. I had no idea where we were going, and honestly as much as I was loath to admit it, I was terrified of the motorbike. I was clinging on to Duncan for dear life, unable to enjoy any of it. I had my eyes shut, but I soon felt the motorcycle slowing down and I opened my eyes as we came to a halt.

"Where are we?" I asked. It seemed to me we were in the middle of nowhere. We certainly weren't in town anymore.

"That doesn't matter. You need to relax! If you relax, you'll enjoy it," Duncan told me.

"Fine, I'll try to relax," I grumbled. I kept my eyes open this time and tried to relax my grip on Duncan's waist. It actually was kind of cool. We were going so fast, and there were no other vehicles around. I found myself actually smiling and enjoying myself. Duncan turned onto a dirt road and slowed down again. He stopped on the side of the road and turned to me.

"Do you wanna have a go?" he asked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed gleefully. Duncan chuckled to himself as he got off the bike and allowed me to take over. He held the bike steady, standing over my shoulder to tell me what to do.

"Okay, now this is the throttle," Duncan puts his hand on my right hand. "If you pull it towards you, that makes it go faster. If you pull this thing," Duncan places two of my fingers on a lever thing behind the throttle, "that's the front brake. And down here," he points to my right foot, "is the rear brake. But just use the front one for now. Got it?" I nodded. "I'm going to let go now." Duncan let go of the bike and I pulled the throttle and the bike shot forward.

"Woohoo!" I cried out. I sped down the road, hardly believing I was actually driving a motorbike. No wonder people thought they were cool and rebellious when they drove these things, I certainly felt it. I turned my head to look back at Duncan who was a fair way behind now but I swore I could see him grinning. Unfortunately my turn of the head also caused me to turn the bike, and I was suddenly heading for the trees on the side of the road.

"Oh my god!" I cried. I quickly pulled on the brake and the bike skidded to a stop, throwing me off into the trees in the process. I was fine, of course, but a little stunned. I sat up and patted myself down, making sure nothing was broken. I took my helmet off and lay back down and closed my eyes, feeling relieved but still too shocked to move just yet. Duncan came running through the trees.

"Courtney! Are you alright?" he asked, rushing over to me. He knelt over me and I opened my eyes.

"I'm fine," I groaned.

"Thank god," Duncan said, seemingly relieved. "People die like that you know." He kissed me and then just looked at me for a moment, studying my face intently.

"What?" I asked, suddenly feeling self conscious.

"You just look pretty," he replied and lay down beside me. I smiled stupidly and his comment, like I didn't already know I was pretty. But somehow hearing it from him was different. "It's getting dark, we should go." Duncan said. I rolled over and propped myself up on my elbow and grinned at him. I slowly bent my head to his and kissed him softly.

"I know something else we can do," I whispered seductively. Duncan leant up slightly to continue kissing me, putting one hand on my neck to pull me closer. I unzipped the leather jacket to reveal that I was only wearing a lacy white bra underneath. Duncan raised an eyebrow at me before leaving a trail of kisses down my neck and collarbone and putting his mouth over my nipple through the bra. I let out a small moan and threw my head back slightly. He grabbed me roughly then and flipped me over so he was on top of me. He brought a hand between my legs where I was burning with an aching need, and massaged me through the tight leather while he continued to kiss me. I could feel the rough grass beneath me and the cool air on my skin, but all of that melted away as Duncan's hands worked their magic on me.

I tried to pull my pants off then, but I'd forgotten how tight they were and I failed miserably. Duncan chuckled at my misfortune and tried to help me pull them off. He managed to get them about halfway down my ass before I stopped him.

"Duncan, if these pants come off, I don't know if I'll ever get them back on," I told him, causing him to laugh out loud. I scowled at him.

"I guess I misjudged your size," he grinned. I groaned and covered my face with my hands so he couldn't see how red I was going. He pulled my hands away and kissed my lips gently. "Don't worry, Princess. I can make you cum even with your pants on," he winked. To prove his point he pulled them back up and began kissing my neck, causing me to roll my head back. He pulled me into his lap, facing him with my legs wrapped around his waist. He pulled my jacket and bra completely off, exposing my nipples which were hard and pointed in the cool air. He gently flicked my right nipple with his tongue, simultaneously using one of his hands to rub against my pussy over my leather pants while his other hand was pressed against my back, holding me against him.

His mouth enclosed over my nipple and his hand grew more insistent between my legs. I could feel my wet panties against my throbbing pussy and I desperately wanted him inside of me, but I had to make do with thrusting against his fingers, hoping the growing friction would be enough to get me off. Duncan placed me on the ground again, and with my legs still wrapped around him he rubbed his hard cock against me, dry humping me through our clothes. I was right on the edge, my eyes closed, hardly believing that Duncan had managed to get me there without taking my pants off. I bit my lip as I felt my muscles tense up and I arched my back up, unable to suppress a moan as my orgasm washed over me.

Duncan and I lay on the ground for a moment before we got up and headed back to his bike. He drove us back to his house where he helped me out of the tight pants and I helped him out of his clothes. After we'd had sex again, we lay on Duncan's bed and I traced over his tattoos with my finger.

"Yeah, I know, they're gross and you hate them," Duncan smirked with a roll of his eyes.

"Actually, I kind of like them," I replied honestly. I wasn't the hugest fan of tattoos but I'd always been a fan of Duncan's arms, even before we were sleeping together.

"You do?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Why do you have an Alice in Wonderland quote tattooed on you?" I asked. Duncan looked a little embarrassed and he screwed his face up at me.

"It's kinda lame, I know," he shrugged. "Ma used to read it to me when I was a kid. It doesn't make much sense, but I figure nothing in life does," he explained. I nodded. "Are you staying tonight?" he asked me.

"No, I should get going," I replied, slipping out of bed and into my clothes. "Oh, by the way, I have to go away next week for work for a few days," I told him. "So you won't see me till Wednesday or Thursday probably."

"Alright," Duncan replied.

"Try not to miss me too much," I winked.

"You won't be that hard to replace," he grinned. I picked up a pillow and threw it at him. His face went serious then and he got out of bed and walked over to me.

"Courtney…" he started.

"What is it?" I asked, concerned.

"Before you go away, I have to tell you something," he continued.

"Okay…"

"I…am never letting you drive my motorbike again," he grinned.

"You asshole," I gave him a shove and he laughed and grabbed me, pulling me into a kiss. "Stop it, I have to leave." I said. He let me go and I poked my tongue out at him before I walked out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

I was in the kitchen on Saturday morning making coffee when someone knocked on the door. I stopped and looked at the door, wondering who on earth it could be. I walked over to the door and opened it to see a strange man standing there. He was tall and incredibly attractive, with green eyes, long lark hair and tan skin. I wasn't opposed to having totally hot strangers show up on my doorstep, but I was a little confused as to he was and why he was there.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Hello, senorita," he said, his voice as smooth as honey. "My name is Alejandro. I was wondering if Heather is here?" he asked.

"Alejandro?" I vaguely remembered Heather mentioning an Alejandro. Was this the guy she'd developed feelings for? "Let me just check if she's home."

I knew very well she was home, but I didn't know if she'd want to talk to him. I found her in the bathroom brushing her hair.

"Um, Heather?" I said.

"What?" she snapped.

"There's a guy named Alejandro here to see you," I told her. She immediately stopped brushing and turned to me wide eyed.

"What does he want?" she asked.

"He just said he wants to talk to you," I shrugged. Heather put her brush down and looked at herself in the mirror for a moment before taking a deep breath and heading out of the bathroom. I decided to go and wait in my room. That way I would be out of the way, but I could also easily eavesdrop.

"Alejandro," Heather said shortly. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" he asked. I heard some footsteps and the sound of the front door closing, so I guessed she let him in.

"Heather," Alejandro started. He paused and I wished I could see what was going on. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for how I acted the other day… when you…"

"It's fine." Heather cut him off harshly. "I don't need your pity," she snorted.

"I know. But I never answered you and I want to now," Alejandro continued.

"Your silence said it all," Heather scoffed.

"I was surprised is all!" Alejandro defended. "I didn't realise you felt that way." There was another silence and I tried to peer through the crack in the door to no avail.

"So…?" Heather finally prompted.

"So?" Alejandro repeated.

"What are you saying? Why are you here?" Heather questioned.

"Well… I was thinking… I might have those same feelings for you," Alejandro said.

"Might?" Heather replied.

"I'm fairly certain," Alejandro laughed.

"And?" Heather said.

"Maybe we could explore those feelings?" Alejandro suggested. "As a couple. What do you think?"

"I suppose we could do that," Heather said nonchalantly. There was another silence followed by some kissing noises and then a moan from Heather. Well this was awkward. I quickly scooted away from the door and stopped eavesdropping. I put in my headphones and turned my music up loud so I wouldn't hear whatever those two were doing.

* * *

><p>I met Noah at the airport early Monday morning and we boarded our flight to LA for the conference. Noah didn't talk to me for the entire flight, instead he just went to sleep and I had to wake him when we landed. We checked into our hotel and I looked at our itinerary.<p>

"There's a function tonight but the actual conference starts tomorrow at nine," I told Noah.

"Do we have to go to the function?" Noah whined.

"Yes! We might meet some important people," I said. Noah sighed.

"I don't see the point in this conference," Noah complained.

"We might find some new clients, or find a way to branch out into criminal law or something," I informed him. Noah rolled his eyes.

"Fine. What's the dress code for this thing? It better not be formal."

"Semi-formal," I read from the itinerary sheet. Noah groaned.

"Well, I'm going to have a nap before we go. I'll see you later," Noah said.

"But you slept the whole way here!" I pointed out. Noah just ignored me and headed up to his room. I sighed and decided I may as well have a nap too.

"You scrub up well," I told Noah as we made our way to the function room. The entire conference was taking place in the elaborate hotel so we never had to leave.

"You don't look to bad yourself," Noah replied with a nod of his head.

"Thanks," I smiled. I had taken some time to put my hair up in a fancy updo and perfect my make up, and I was wearing one of my nicest black dresses. I had to look classy if I wanted to make a good impression on the other lawyers.

"Now let's get this over with." Noah held his breath as we walked into the function room. It was beyond me why Chris McLean had decided to send to most anti-social person working at his law firm to this conference, and I was certain Noah was going to be no help in making contacts. Maybe he'd be better tomorrow in one of the lectures, where he just had to listen.

Noah went straight to the bar so I followed and got myself a glass of champagne then looked around for someone to talk to. It wasn't long till I was approached by a couple of guys in suits with slicked back hair. They looked to be in their thirties so I figured it could be a good chance to learn and make some contacts.

"Hey there, I'm Patrick and this is my friend Oliver," Patrick introduced himself.

"Courtney," I replied, shaking his hand.

"Lovely name," Patrick grinned. "Where are you from, Courtney?"

"Canada, actually. A smallish town, I doubt you would've heard of it," I smiled. "Are you guys from LA?"

"No, we're from New York, just here for the conference," said Oliver. "So who are you here with?"

"My colleague, Noah," I pointed at Noah who was glaring at an old woman who didn't seem to notice he had no interest in what she was saying to him.

"Oh, so you are a lawyer," Oliver nodded.

"Law student, actually. I'm doing an internship at the moment," I told him.

"Told you, Ollie," Patrick said smugly. "Oliver here thought you couldn't possibly be a lawyer. He thought you were here with your husband or boyfriend."

"And why would you think that, Oliver?" I said acidly, suddenly not feelings so polite. Oliver didn't seem to notice my tone of voice because he smiled and winked at me.

"You're way too young and hot to be a lawyer," he said. I glared at him. What he obviously thought was a compliment was probably the worst thing he could have said to me.

"And you're too idiotic to be a lawyer, but that didn't seem to stop you," I spat.

"Whoa, honey, take it easy. It was a compliment. We don't see many lady lawyers. Everyone knows men make better lawyers," Oliver said with a smirk at Patrick. To Patrick's credit he looked a little uncomfortable, but he still didn't make any kind of comment to Oliver to tell him what a dick he was being. It took all my strength not to perform my signature move and throw my wine all over the guy, but I managed it somehow.

"You're being extremely rude right now," I told him.

"Don't listen to Oliver, he's a jerk," Patrick gave Oliver a warning look. "Why don't you let me make it up to you?" Patrick offered.

"That's not necessary," I said with a shake of my head.

"I insist! Maybe we could head up to my room later, and I'll show you that not all guys are as inconsiderate as Oliver," Patrick winked. Oliver scoffed and I had to suppress a gag.

"No thanks," I said flatly

"Why not? You got a boyfriend?" Patrick asked.

"No, but I didn't come here to hook up with some sleazy guy," I snapped. I turned and walked away then, disgusted by the behaviour of those two men, who appeared not to know how to talk a woman. Luckily neither of them tried to stop me.

I walked over to Noah and the old lady and joined their conversation. Noah hurried away and the old lady kept talking as if she hadn't even noticed the person she was talking to had changed. She prattled on about how important she was and I was stuck listening to her for at least half an hour. Eventually I got away and circled the room, chatting to various people, but none of them seemed to be able to hold my attention for more than a few minutes. Why were all these people so boring?

After a couple of hours I went and found Noah by the bar.

"Let's go, this party sucks," I sighed.

"Finally," Noah said. It was only ten o'clock but if I had to listen to one more person try to convince me how much more superior they were to me then I was going to vomit. We went back to our respective rooms and I pulled out my hair, took out my diamond earrings and kicked of my heels, annoyed that I'd dressed up to try and impress a roomful of pretentious assholes. I took out my phone and called Duncan without thinking.

"Courtney?" he answered.

"Hey," I replied.

"I thought you were in LA," he said, clearly confused. It wasn't till then that I realised I shouldn't be calling him. We didn't have that kind of relationship where I could call him to talk. It was sex only, which meant I wasn't supposed to call him unless I wanted sex.

"Oh… yeah I am. I just… um… did I leave my sunglasses at your house?" I said, coming up with a lame excuse of why I was calling him.

"I haven't seen them, but I'll keep an eye out," Duncan replied.

"Okay, thanks. Bye," I was about to hang up but Duncan stopped me.

"Hey, don't go yet. How's the conference going?" he asked.

"Terrible," I replied with a short laugh. "We had a kind of party tonight but everyone there was either boring or a total dick," I said.

"Sorry to hear that," Duncan said.

"One guy had the nerve to tell me I was too hot to be a lawyer and that men make better lawyers," I scowled.

"Did you throw your drink on him?" Duncan laughed.

"No, but I really wanted to," I sighed. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just listening to music," Duncan replied.

"That heavy metal junk?" I snorted.

"Nah, I don't even like heavy metal music," Duncan said. "It's Gwen that likes that shit. I'm more of a punk rock fan. I just played it to piss you off, Princess," he laughed.

"But why did you even play it the first time then?" I asked.

"I was in the back room to turn it off anyway, Gwen had put it on. But then you came storming in there, trying to act all tough and you were like 'turn that crap off or I'll call the cops!'" Duncan remembered.

"And you said 'call them all you like, darling, my parents are cops so nothing will happen,'" I reminisced.

"And then you were like "yeah right, and my parents are the king and queen!' so I said 'chill, Princess, I'm turning it off,'" Duncan laughed.

"And I said, 'if you ever call me Princess again I will cut off both your hands…'" I said with a laugh. I couldn't believe we both remembered our first meeting in detail.

"And that's when I knew…" Duncan trailed off.

"Knew what?" I prompted.

"That's when I knew you were the most uptight brat I'd ever met in my life," Duncan said light-heartedly.

"Asshole," I said but I had a smile on my face. "This trip would so much more fun if you were here," I told him. There was a silence on the other end of the phone. "Duncan? Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here, Princess," he replied. "Hey… what do you say I take you out one night when you get back?" he suggested, clearly trying to make me feel better.

"Thanks, but we can't do that. I mean, what would people think?" I snorted. Imagine having to introduce the guy I was sleeping with to anyone we might happen to see out.

"What do you mean?" Duncan asked.

"If someone saw us they'd assume we were on a date or that you were my boyfriend or something," I pointed out.

"Right, yeah. Dumb idea," Duncan agreed. "I'm pretty tired, so I think I'm going to go to sleep now. Goodnight, Princess."

"Goodnight," I replied and Duncan disconnected the call. Was it just my imagination or did he seem kind of disappointed that I hadn't agreed to go out with him? I mean, I wasn't trying to hurt his feelings or anything, but these things had a way of spreading around, and the last thing I needed was a call from my mother demanding me to tell her all about my new boyfriend and scolding me for not mentioning him sooner. It would just be way too complicated, surely Duncan could understand that. I doubted he wanted to be mistaken for my boyfriend anyway, so I knew he'd get over it.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh hey everyone! Thanks so much for getting this story to 50 reviews! Hope y'all are still enjoying it xx<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the conference was fine and I learned a lot, but we didn't manage to make any contacts or gain any new clients. Noah didn't seem to care and was just glad we could finally go home. I actually managed to sleep on the plane home, and Noah managed to befriend some guy he was sitting next to. Who knew he actually had social skills? When I awoke from my nap they stopped talking and smirked at me.

"What?" I asked, concerned. Noah smirking at me could not be good news.

"Sweet dreams, Sleeping Beauty?" he asked me.

"Umm…" I said. I didn't even know what I had dreamt about.

"Who's Duncan?" Noah's new friend giggled.

"I don't know any Duncans," I lied. "Who the hell are you?"

"Owen," the blonde guy held out his hand for me to shake. "Pleased to meet you."

"Why are you asking me about people called Duncan?" I asked. Had I said something in my sleep? Maybe I had dreamt about him… and if the wetness I could feel between my legs was any indication, it wasn't a PG rated dream.

"You said his name in your sleep," Noah informed me.

"More like you moaned his name," Owen chuckled. I could feel my face going bright red as Owen elbowed Noah, trying to get Noah to laugh at his comment. Noah simply smiled and turned back to me.

"He's that tattoo guy, right? The one who tried to kill me?" Noah asked.

"He didn't try to kill you, he just pierced your lip!" I defended.

"Against my will!" Noah pointed out.

"Whatever. It's not him," I lied.

"Then why was he sneaking into your office last week?" Noah said smugly. I groaned, knowing I couldn't get out of this one.

"If you tell anyone, I swear to god I will do a lot worse than pierce your lip!" I whispered harshly. Owen looked a little startled but Noah just rolled his eyes.

"Calm down. I don't care about your love life at all. I'm not going to tell anyone… but only if you do everything I tell you to at work," Noah decided.

"What? No way!" I refused.

"Fine, looks like Blaineley will be finding out about what you and Duncan did in her office last week," Noah smirked.

"You don't even know what we did," I scowled.

"Doesn't matter, I can fabricate something."

"Fine. I'll do your dirty work," I agreed grudgingly. I knew Noah wouldn't make me do anything really bad, but just the thought of doing his extra paper work and fetching him coffees was making me angry. Who knew he was such an asshole?

* * *

><p>I wasn't home until midnight that night where I promptly conked out, exhausted from the flight and the few days in LA. Work the next day was a nightmare. Blaineley had decided that since she was still working on the top secret case that I had to deal with all the little irrelevant ones that no one cared about. And on top of that Noah constantly called me over to his desk to do stupid tasks like empty his paper shredder or bring him his stapler.<p>

"Noah, this is ridiculous! You're just being petty," I scowled at him as I brought him his fourth coffee for the day.

"Well… you can stop if you want. But you know the consequences," he smirked. It was highly likely that Blaineley wouldn't even care that Duncan and I had had sex in her office, but on the off chance she might, I couldn't take that chance. Plus I had a reputation to protect. It would be completely embarrassing to have everyone in the office find out what I'd done, let alone who I'd done it with. While Duncan was totally hot, and I was starting to see that he was more than just a gross punk, I doubted anyone else in the office would really understand. Plus, even though there was more to him than being a gross punk, he was still a gross punk, there was no denying it.

I gave Noah a withering look as I headed back to my office, fully aware that he'd probably call me back in a few minutes to tie his shoelaces or something equally as tedious.

By the end of the day I was seething with hate and I needed to get it out of my system, so I drove straight to Duncan's, praying he'd be home alone.

"Hey, Princess," he grinned as he opened the door.

"Are you alone?" I said immediately.

"Yeah," he replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Thank god," I breathed, shoving him inside roughly, grabbing the collar of his shirt and dragging his mouth to mine in the process.

"Is everything alright?" he asked breathlessly as I pressed him against the wall and pushed my hands up his shirt, raking my nails down his chest.

"No, I've had a horrible day," I replied.

"Well, in that case, why don't you let me?" he whispered seductively. I shrieked as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, carrying me to his bed. He surprisingly lay me down gently, when I was expecting him to throw me down and fuck me roughly. But instead he kissed me gently and gazed into my eyes for a moment, brushing the hair from my face as his bright blue eyes lingered on me. I felt for a moment like he was trying to tell me something, but I couldn't figure out what it was. And then the moment passed and pulled his shirt off and he kissed me again, before slowly removing my clothes. As he removed each article of clothing he kissed me gently on the bare skin he'd just revealed, leaving each spot he kissed tingling from his touch, not to mention the tingling that was growing between my legs. My body seemed extra sensitive to his touch and though it had only been five days it felt it had been an eternity. Duncan slowly trailed kisses down my body and I gripped the headboard of the bed and gasped as he kissed my pussy lips. His tongue glided from my ass to my clit, causing me to moan in pleasure.

"God, I missed you," I moaned as Duncan continued to probe my pussy with his tongue. Duncan didn't reply, just kept up his tongue motions, soon sending me into an earth shattering orgasm. He came up and kissed me and I could taste myself on his tongue.

"So you missed me, huh?" Duncan teased.

"Shut up," I hit him with a pillow. "You know what I meant!"

"Yeah I know," he rolled his eyes with a grin. "You want some food? As good as your pussy tastes, it doesn't quite fill the void in my stomach," he winked. "We can continue this later."

"Yeah okay," I replied. Duncan exited the bedroom and made his way to the kitchen. After he was gone I slipped off the bed and glanced at my work clothes on the floor. I really wasn't in the mood to put on the restrictive clothing again, and I doubted DJ had any more of his mother's clothes lying around, so I picked up Duncan's shirt and eyed it dubiously. Was it presumptuous to put it on? It didn't _mean _anything; it was just a shirt after all. And it was going to come right back off again once we'd eaten anyway. I decided to go with it and pulled the shirt over my head. I glanced in the mirror as I exited the room and rolled my eyes at how ridiculous I looked in the oversized shirt with a picture of a skull on it. Definitely not my usual style.

"So for dinner we have left over lasagne specially made by… is that my shirt?" Duncan said as I entered the kitchen. He stared at me like I was some unknown creature.

"Um, yeah," I replied. Was he going to get all weird about it? Just as I was going to tell him I didn't mean anything by it he cracked a smile.

"Suits you," he laughed. "Didn't know you had a thing for skulls."

"Oh shut up," I rolled my eyes.

"By the way, you know putting on a guy's shirt after sex is something their girlfriends normally do?" Duncan raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Of course not you idiot! I just didn't want to put my dumb work clothes back on, but this shirt is so disgusting I'd probably be better off walking around naked," I sniffed.

"Well, by all accounts, don't let me stop you," Duncan snickered.

"You are so vulgar!" I yelled in frustration. I didn't even know what I was getting so worked up about, it was just a shirt! But once I started I couldn't stop myself.

"Calm down, crazy! I was only joking," Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Don't call me crazy!" I shouted.

"How about… insane? Certifiable? Mad?" Duncan listed.

"Stop saying synonyms of crazy!" The microwave beeped and Duncan pulled out the lasagne.

"Want some lasagne?" Duncan asked.

"No, I don't want your gross lasagne!" I snapped. How rude of him to interrupt this argument with food. Except why were we even having an argument?

"Huh. Well I'll be sure to tell DJ what you think of his lasagne," Duncan said, putting the plate of lasagne on the counter. He looked me up and down then and then shook his head as he looked away.

"What?" I asked shortly. He shrugged as he turned his head back to face me.

"It actually does look really good on you," he said. I made a noise of disbelief before taking two steps towards him and taking his face in my hands and kissing him. After recovering from his initial surprise he quickly wrapped his arms around me, returning the kiss with vigour. He grabbed my ass and picked me up and put me on the table, pushing his shirt up around my waist. He then pulled off his pants and climbed on the table with me.

"You ready, babe?" he asked, kissing me. I nodded and he spread my legs and plunged his cock into me, filling me up. I cried out as he pounded into me furiously, grasping his hair tightly in my fingers, biting my lip as a familiar pressure built up inside me. Duncan brought his fingers between my legs and massaged my clit while he continued to thrust into me, sending me over the edge, crying out his name as I came. Duncan came seconds later and lay beside me on the table, breathing heavily.

"You feel better now?" Duncan asked, glancing at me.

"Yeah," I smiled. "I guess I was just wound up. Sorry," I apologised. I sat up and hopped off the hard table top and grabbed the lasagne Duncan had heated up. He followed suit, putting his pants back on and grabbing some forks.

"It's all good, Princess. What's up with work anyway? Why'd you have such a shitty day?" Duncan asked, stuffing some lasagne in his mouth as we sat at the table.

"Well to start with, Blaineley has me working on basically every case that isn't her top secret one, so I'm doing the work of two people basically. Then Noah… well he found out we were sleeping together and threatened to tell everyone if I don't answer to his beck and call," I rolled my eyes.

"So just let him tell everyone," Duncan suggested.

"I can't!" I wailed.

"Why not?" Duncan asked.

"Well, for starters he was going to tell Blaineley we had sex in her office," I told him. Duncan snorted.

"As if that bitch hasn't done it before," he laughed.

"Maybe," I conceded.

"Seriously, Courtney, no one's going to care that you're having sex. Though they might be jealous," he winked. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't care if they find out I'm having sex, I'm not a teenager! I care if they find out I'm having sex with…" I stopped short, suddenly realising what I was about to say might be kind of hurtful. I didn't think Duncan would be one to get easily offended but the look on his face said different.

"With me," he finished. His jaw tightened and he stared at his lasagne.

"Duncan…" I started, trying to apologise. I mean it wasn't that I was ashamed of him… it was just that… okay maybe I was kind of ashamed of him, but I should never have let him know that.

"No, it's fine," he looked back at me and gave me a weak smile. "I get it. Perfect Princess Courtney could never be seen dead with some low life with too many tattoos." Duncan picked up the plates and carried them over to the kitchen sink.

"Look, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," I said.

"I'm not hurt. Why would I care? It doesn't matter to me whether or not people know we're having sex," he shrugged. I wasn't totally convinced, but I didn't know what else to say.

"Okay," I replied.

"DJ will be home soon, so you should probably go," Duncan told me. I was about to ask why that would matter, DJ had seen me here plenty of times, but I realised it was just Duncan's excuse to get rid of me. I figured I may have just bruised his ego and it was probably best if I left him alone for a while. Duncan was undoubtedly used to girls bragging about him, and it would be a shock to him to be with one who didn't want to show him off. I knew he'd be fine, so I quickly dressed in my own clothes and left him to nurse his wounded pride.

When I got home, I found Heather and Alejandro making out on the couch, whatever movie they were watching seemed long forgotten. I cleared my throat as I entered the room to announce my presence but neither of them even looked up.

"Seriously guys, get a room!" I said snarkily. Heather finally looked at me.

"Well, we had one until you walked into it!" she snapped.

"Hi, Courtney," Alejandro smiled.

"Hi," I said shortly.

"I was just about to leave, anyway," he said, standing up and walking to the door.

"You don't have to go just because Courtney's in a bad mood," Heather told him.

"I think maybe you need some girl time?" Alejandro suggested, gesturing to me. I stood with my arms folded and a sour look on my face, not sure why I was so annoyed at them.

"Fine," Heather sighed. She gave Alejandro a kiss and he walked out the door. "What's wrong with you?" she asked me.

"Nothing," I denied.

"You're clearly jealous," Heather told me.

"I'm not jealous!" I huffed.

"Yes you are. You want a boyfriend," Heather nodded knowingly. I rolled my eyes, thinking how off Heather really was. I wanted the opposite of a boyfriend! "I'm bringing Alejandro as a date to Bridgette's engagement party." Heather informed me.

"Um, if your diagnosis is that I'm jealous, why would you rub it in my face?" I asked, confused.

"Let me finish!" she scowled. "I was going to say, why don't you let me find you a date?"

"No," I refused.

"Why?" Heather whined. I couldn't tell her the truth. I mean, if Heather set me up on a proper date, and I ended up seriously dating this guy, then I doubted he would be happy with me screwing someone else… and I wasn't ready to give up Duncan just yet.

"I don't feel like dating. And I don't need a boyfriend," I told her. That was truthful enough.

"Suit yourself," she shrugged and sashayed off into her room.

* * *

><p>The next day at work while I was bringing Noah a coffee (much to my chagrin), Duncan started playing his (or Gwen's as I now knew) horrible music.<p>

"Sounds like your boyfriend wants to see you," Noah said.

"He's not my boyfriend," I snapped. I then turned and stalked out of the building. I didn't even glance at Gwen as I entered the tattoo parlour, just waltzed right back to the back room where Duncan was waiting. I was about to scold him for using the music to get me to come over but he looked deadly serious so I stopped.

"What's going on?" I asked him. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Look, it's been fun, but I think we should stop seeing each other," he said plainly. Okay, that's not what I was expecting.

"Is this because of what I said last night because-," I started to say.

"It's not because of that," Duncan interrupted. "I think this has just run its course." Duncan shrugged.

"Right." I said, trying to comprehend. "Alright then. I guess I'll see you around," I said simply. Because what else was there to say? It's not like this was a break up, we weren't together. I couldn't scream at him or cry, because that would mean this whole thing meant more to me than it did to him. Which it didn't. It was always just sex and I knew it had to come to an end eventually, and I guess that end was now. I was just annoyed he was the one to end it, not me. And now I'd have to find someone else to satisfy my sexual desires, and I didn't know if it would be easy to find someone who did that quite as well as Duncan did.

I walked back to the office, wondering if Heather's offer to find me a date was still open.

"Hey Courtney!" Noah called as I passed his office.

"What?" I snapped, walking over to his desk.

"Uh, this coffee is cold," he said matter-of-factly.

"Well, at least it won't hurt when I do this," I said sweetly, picking up the coffee and throwing the liquid all over him.

"I'm telling Blaineley!" Noah spluttered.

"I don't give a fuck what you tell her," I replied and stalked back to my own office.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my god you guys I'm so sorry it has taken so long to update but I was seriously running low on motivation and inspiration. Thanks to Mr. Aanonymous for the ideas! Hopefully y'all like this chapter, I can't even tell if it's good or bad but I just knew I had to get something up so here it is.<strong>

**Please review! xx**


	10. Chapter 10

Heather was only too happy to find a date for me for Bridgette and Geoff's engagement party, and within half an hour of me telling her I'd changed my mind and I did want a date, she'd called up some friend of Alejandro's called Justin that he knew from some modelling stint he'd done. It didn't exactly fill me with joy to be going on a date with a male model, but I supposed it couldn't be the worst profession out there.

It was two days before the party and Bridgette, Heather and I were sitting in my room while Geoff and Alejandro were out getting food for us all.

"What are you girls wearing on the weekend?" Bridgette asked us.

"I hadn't even thought about it," I confessed.

"What the hell, Courtney! I went to the trouble of finding you a hot date and you can't even be bothered to put some thought into what you're going to wear!" Heather scolded. "I bought something new and you should too. There's still time."

"I don't really feel like it," I replied.

"Seriously, what is wrong with you? You've been mopey all week. Did someone put a book on your shelf in the wrong place?" Heather asked. I glared at her.

"No! There's nothing wrong!" I asserted. At least nothing I could figure out. Nothing that made sense. It wasn't work, because that had gone back to normal after I threw coffee on Noah, and he had decided in the end to keep the information about Duncan and me to himself. But the only reason I could think of to explain why I was feeling so shitty was that I hadn't seen Duncan in a week. I tried to attribute it to lack of sex, but I'd gone much longer without sex before and been perfectly fine. Still, there was no possible way I could actually miss that Neanderthal.

"Well if there's nothing wrong, we should go shopping and get you something new to wear!" Heather decided.

"Can't we just find something in my wardrobe?" I suggested.

"Let's make a deal. We go through your wardrobe and if there is nothing good we go shopping," Heather put forth.

"Fine," I rolled my eyes.

"But I know there will be nothing good," Heather said matter-of-factly. She opened my closet and started pulling stuff out. "Bridgette, come here. You can hold all the maybe stuff," Heather demanded. Bridgette rolled her eyes but got off the bed and stood next to Heather. Heather threw everything she didn't deem suitable on the floor.

"Can't you leave it in the closet?" I complained.

"Too late now," she said, continuing to throw stuff. Half way through her mission Geoff and Alejandro returned with the food.

"We got Mexican!" Geoff called.

"We're a little busy!" Heather called back. A couple of minutes later Geoff entered the bedroom eating a burrito and sat next to me on the bed. Alejandro followed him and sat on the other side of me.

"What are we doing?" Geoff asked, his mouth full of food.

"Finding Courtney something to wear for the party," Bridgette replied.

"Don't you girls normally buy new stuff for things like that?" Geoff asked.

"Yes, but Courtney is being pedantic," Heather huffed. Eventually she found one dress that was good enough to be a maybe which she gave to Bridgette.

"Good, I'll wear that," I said as Heather continued to flick through my clothes. She gave me a death look and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not done," she snapped. "What the hell is this?" she asked pulling out the leather jacket Duncan had given me.

"A jacket," I shrugged. There was no possible way any of them could know I didn't buy it myself.

"It says Princess on the back," Heather said, screwing up her nose, turning it around to show the boys.

"So what?" I replied.

"I don't understand why you own this. You would never buy this," she said knowingly. "And you didn't have it last time I went through your closet three weeks ago."

"So maybe it was a gift," I huffed. Why did she even care? It was just a dumb jacket.

"Expensive gift," Geoff noted.

"What do you mean?" I asked. It couldn't be that expensive, I mean it was only from Duncan, plus he bought the pants and boots too. He wouldn't have spent that much money on me.

"It's like, a really good jacket. Plus the embroidery. Your boyfriend didn't tell you that? Normally I make a huge show of how much I spend on Bridgette," he grinned sheepishly.

"Courtney hasn't had a boyfriend since Scott," Heather narrowed her eyes, obviously trying to figure out what I was keeping from her.

"Whatever. Geoff, what would you even know about motorcycle gear?" I said nonchalantly.

"Well, I'm not much of a motorbike fan myself, but my buddy Duncan is like super into them. He got me some gear for my birthday one time in case I ever wanted to go riding with him," Geoff shrugged. I glanced at Heather who had her lips pursed and her eyebrows raised at me.

"Duncan, huh?" she said pointedly.

"It was a rhetorical question," I scowled at Geoff.

"Sorry," Geoff shrugged. "Are you girls hungry?"

"Yeah, starving!" Bridgette threw the dress she was holding at me and followed Geoff out to the kitchen.

"Are you coming, Heather?" Alejandro asked, kissing her on the forehead.

"Courtney and I will be out in a second," she smiled. Alejandro left and Heather closed the door behind him before pouncing on me. "What the fuck, Courtney? You said you only slept with him one time, but now I find out you've been having a secret relationship all this time?" she accused.

"It wasn't a relationship! It was just sex. It was nothing really," I assured her.

"He bought you an expensive, personalised present, that is not nothing!" Heather hissed.

"Yes it is! And anyway it's over now," I informed her.

"Oh really, and when did it end?" Heather asked disbelievingly.

"Last week," I shrugged.

"Of course it did," Heather snorted. "I told you not to get attached to guys you're sleeping with!"

"I didn't get attached!" I denied.

"Uh huh, sure. We'll just see how you act when you see him at the party on the weekend," Heather said.

"Wait, what?" I asked, taken aback.

"He's Geoff's best friend. You didn't really think he wouldn't be there did you?" Heather said patronisingly before waltzing out of the room. I actually hadn't thought about it at all. I'd kind of forgotten Duncan and Geoff even knew each other, let alone that they were best friends. And just my luck, I'd have to see him on the weekend. Was it wrong that now I had the urge to go out and buy a new dress to wear?

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad you decided to get a new dress," Heather said to me as we waited for Alejandro and Justin to arrive to pick us up on Saturday night. "I wonder why you suddenly decided to do that?" she said sweetly, her voice laced with sarcasm.<p>

"This is not about Duncan," I hissed. "I told you, I don't like him. I just decided I wanted to look hot." Heather rolled her eyes. She could think what she liked, but there was no denying I did look hot. The dress I was wearing fell a couple of inches above the knee and was deep purple. The neckline was fairly modest but the back was non existent so I had decided to forego a bra. I was wearing thigh high stockings and a black lacy thong with garters, just in case I happened to get lucky with… Justin. Because apparently he was super hot. Either way, nothing I was wearing had _anything _to do with Duncan.

Eventually Alejandro and Justin arrived and Alejandro did the introductions.

"Courtney, please meet my friend Justin," he said after they'd walked in the door.

"Pleasure," I said with a smile. Heather and Alejandro hadn't been lying when they said Justin was hot.

"Oh no, the pleasure's all mine," Justin said smoothly, kissing my hand. "You look stunning, as do I." He smiled and as he looked up he caught a glimpse of his own reflection in the mirror by the door and began preening. I raised my eyebrows at Heather and suppressed a snigger at Justin's obvious narcissism.

"Shall we go?" Alejandro suggested and we all filed out of the house and to Alejandro's car.

"So Justin, you're a model?" I asked on the way to the party.

"Oh yeah, can you tell?" he flashed his straight white teeth at me.

"Alejandro told me actually. What kind of modelling do you do?" I continued. I wasn't really interested in his modelling career, but I knew how to make polite conversation, and since we were on a date I supposed that was what was expected of me.

"Well there's, face modelling, underwear modelling, clothing modelling, foot modelling, hand modelling, ass modelling…" Justin droned on and I found my mind wandering, nodding at Justin without really listening to him, wishing we'd hurry up and get to the party. I focused in on what Justin was saying again to hear him saying, "…oh and I once did a photo shoot where I had to model an iguana. That reminds me of a really funny story, I was getting my headshots done by this guy…" I zoned out again.

When we finally arrived at the party, which was being held in the function room of a restaurant, Justin took my arm and led me inside.

"I'm so glad you guys are here!" Bridgette gushed as soon as we were inside the function room. Heather and Alejandro greeted her then immediately headed to the bar. "You must be Justin, I'm Bridgette," Bridgette said, looking to Justin.

"Congratulations on your engagement," Justin smiled. "You know, I was engaged once. But it turned out the girl was ugly and had just had a lot of plastic surgery," Justin shook his head in disgust.

"Justin, why don't you get us some drinks?" I suggested. He looked at me in surprise, as if he'd forgotten I were there and then nodded and headed over to the bar.

"Well, what's he like?" Bridgette asked.

"Did you not just meet him?" I said pointedly. "I'm sick of him already and I've only known him five minutes. He hasn't asked me one question about myself," I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe he's working up to it," Bridgette suggested unconvincingly. We looked over to see him standing by the bar, admiring himself in the reflection of someone's glass. "Or not," Bridgette laughed. Geoff walked up then and gave Bridgette a kiss.

"Well, congratulations you two," I smiled. "It's been a long time coming."

"I was waiting for the right moment!" Geoff defended.

"I was only joking," I assured him. Geoff suddenly looked up and over my head then.

"Hey, Duncan!" he called with a grin, and my stomach immediately dropped. Geoff walked past me and in the direction of Duncan, but I could hardly bear to turn around and face him. Thankfully, Justin returned with my drink and I took a long swig before Geoff returned with Duncan. He was dressed up in suit pants and a nice shirt and he looked as good as ever. There was no denying I was still incredibly attracted to him.

"Courtney, you remember Geoff friend Duncan?" Bridgette said to me.

"Vaguely," I looked up at him and he smirked at me.

"Nice to see you again, Courtney," Duncan said. He leant in to kiss me on the cheek, causing my insides to flip over again. His lips lingered just a little longer than what should have been appropriate, but if anyone else noticed they didn't say anything. Maybe that was how Duncan greeted all girls.

"And Duncan, this is Justin, he's here with Courtney," Bridgette introduced. Duncan looked Justin up and down but didn't really seem impressed.

"Justin, huh? And what do you do?" he asked almost as if he were challenging Justin.

"I'm a model," Justin said pompously.

"A model, nice," Duncan said scornfully. I quickly downed the rest of my drink.

"I'm getting another drink, Justin do you want one?" I asked.

"No way, if I drink to much alcohol my skin will go dry," Justin said. I stared at him for a moment, wondering if he was actually a real person or just an actor hired to play the dumbest and most annoying guy of all time.

"I'll come with you," Duncan said. I rolled my eyes at him but he followed me anyway. In the last five minutes the room had really filled up with Bridgette and Geoff's family and friends, and Duncan felt the need to place his hand on the small of my bare back to guide me through the crowd. I jumped slightly at his touch, I'd forgotten how nice his hands felt on me.

"What?" Duncan asked, noticing my reaction.

"Nothing… just cold hands," I said, even though his hands were always warm. I didn't want him to think he still had an effect on me. We finally got to the bar and Duncan took his hand away and I was simultaneously disappointed and relieved.

"I'll buy your drink," Duncan offered.

"You really don't have to do that," I countered. Duncan raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Alright, Princess, suit yourself," he shrugged.

"You didn't bring a date," I noted as we waited by the bar for our drinks.

"I don't date," he informed me.

"Ever?" I asked sceptically. Hadn't DJ said Duncan was trying to get over a girl when we saw them at that club that time? "Did someone break your heart or something?"

"No, I've never dated really. Never had a serious relationship," Duncan shrugged.

"But what about that girl you were trying to get over? You know, the one DJ mentioned?" I pointed out.

"Oh. Her. We never dated," he admitted. The bartender gave us out drinks and I wondered how it was even possible to fall in love with someone you'd never dated. I had rarely even fallen for guys I _had _dated. I certainly hadn't loved my last boyfriend Scott, and I wasn't sure I loved the one before that either. I wanted to pursue the conversation further, but at that moment I was ambushed by a friend of Heather's, (and by extension, a friend of Bridgette and me) Lindsay.

"Oh hey, Courtney!" she chirped.

"Hi, Lindsay," I replied. Duncan slipped into the crowd, brushing my arm with his hand to let me know he was going, not knowing that the simple contact sent my heart racing. Lindsay prattled on about her new boyfriend, Tyler and how she was so sad that she and I never hung out, while I half listened but I was really watching Duncan as he chatted with a girl I didn't I know. Lindsay was so dim-witted she didn't even notice I wasn't all there. Heather, however, was more observant.

"What are you looking at, Courtney?" she asked, feigning ignorance as she sidled up beside me.

"I just like that girl's dress," I lied.

"You're not feeling jealous, are you?" she mocked.

"No," I glared at her.

"Oh, I totally am! That dress is gorgeous, you're right, Courtney!" Lindsay gushed. Heather gave me a knowing look and I rolled my eyes at her and wandered off into the crowd. She didn't know anything! Just because she fell for the guy she was sleeping with didn't mean I had as well. I just really wanted to keep having sex with him.

I soon found myself standing with Justin again, but at least he was talking to DJ who was one of the more interesting people at this party. DJ and I stole glances at each other and tried not to laugh as Justin droned on about himself. A waiter walked around with some food so I grabbed a chicken skewer. I hadn't even taken a bite when someone grabbed my hand and I turned to see Duncan eating the chicken skewer from my hand.

"What are you doing?" I accused.

"I'm hungry," he explained.

"So you just had to eat _my _food. There's a waiter walking around with a tray full of these," I complained, poking Duncan in the chest with my free hand since he was still holding the other one. He grabbed my finger and pulled me against his chest.

"But things taste so much better when they belong to you," he whispered seductively. My face got hot and I felt a jolt between my legs as I realised he wasn't talking about food. DJ cleared his throat and Duncan seemed to remember we were in a crowded room and he let me go. DJ raised his eyebrows at us and I glanced at Justin, but he hadn't noticed anything untoward, he was still prattling on about himself.

Just then the music stopped playing and Bridgette was tapping on her glass. Everyone went silent and looked at her as she cleared her throat.

"I just want to thank everyone for coming tonight," she started. "It means a lot to Geoff and me to have you all here celebrating our engagement. Umm…" she looked to Geoff and he shrugged. "Geoff is my best friend and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him. That's all. Thanks!" she grinned and Geoff grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. I watched them as Geoff pulled Bridgette onto the dance floor and while I was really happy for them, I couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous, despite what I'd said to Heather. They'd found each other already and I wasn't even close to finding my person. It certainly wasn't Justin.

I sighed and made my way back to the bar where I got a drink, then I grabbed a chair by the dance floor and watched everyone having a good time.

"Shouldn't you be up there dancing?" a voice next to me asked. I looked around to find Momma sitting there.

"I don't really feel like it," I replied.

"I saw you walk in with that model guy earlier. Did you and Duncan break up?" she said accusingly.

"Something like that," I said vaguely. I looked up to see Duncan standing over the other side of the dance floor by the DJ, talking to Heather. I hoped she wasn't saying anything to him about me.

"Shame," Momma shook her head. "You were the best thing that ever happened to that delinquent. Probably better for you though, that boy is no good." Duncan looked up and caught my eye then and it was pretty obvious he and Heather were talking about me. "At least he hasn't rubbed off on my DJ! If DJ ever got arrested, well…" Momma was saying. I watched as Duncan walked away from Heather and over to me until he was eventually standing right in front of me.

"Do you wanna dance?" he asked. I nodded and he took my hand and led me onto the dance floor. "I have to warn you… I'm an amazing dancer," Duncan grinned.

"Me too," I smiled back. We were about to start dancing when the cheesy 80s pop song that was playing stopped and on came a slow ballad. I immediately turned my head to look at the DJ and I saw Heather standing next to him, smirking at me.

"You're welcome!" she mouthed at me. I scowled at Heather and then turned back to Duncan, about to tell him we should wait for another fast paced song so he could more easily show me his dance moves, but he was already putting his arms around me and pulling me close to him. I didn't want to offend him again, so I leant into him and rested my head on his shoulder as we swayed to the music. I closed my eyes and tried not to think about how good it felt in his arms. I breathed him in, the familiar scent of his after shave filling my nose. I didn't even think about the other people in the room, and what they would think of the two of us embraced on the dance floor. It didn't really matter what they thought anyway.

When the song ended I stepped back and Duncan looked at me uncertainly, his eyes flicking to my lips and I could tell he wanted to kiss me. I felt hot all over and my pulse was racing. I desperately wanted him to kiss me too, but not here where everyone could see. I knew a kiss from him would never be enough, I needed him to touch me all over.

I quickly excused myself and walked from the room and outside into the fresh air where I could hopefully cool down and somehow face Duncan without remembering what it felt like to have his lips kiss every part of my body. I was only outside for a minute before Duncan walked up behind me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Seriously Duncan, what are you trying to do?" I snapped.

"What are you talking about?" he said in confusion.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about! Stop touching me!" I hissed.

"Am I turning you on?" he chuckled, brushing my arm with a finger. I grabbed his hand and gripped it tightly, glaring at him angrily.

"It isn't funny. You said this was over!" I complained, letting his hand go.

"I lied," Duncan said seriously. "I was just angry that you thought I was beneath you."

"So do you want to continue our arrangement?" I asked, trying not to sound too hopeful. Duncan hesitated and I tried not to feel disappointed.

"There's something I feel like I should tell you," he said reluctantly. "But I'm not sure if you're ready to hear it."

"Duncan, whatever it is, it can wait," I said. He hesitated again and I huffed in impatience. "I swear to god, you better kiss me right now, or leave me alone for good!" Duncan didn't hesitate this time, he grabbed my neck and pulled my lips to his and I parted my lips to accept his tongue. I gripped the front of his shirt tightly, wishing we were alone in his room so I could rip it off him. Duncan was obviously having the same trouble as he slid his hand up my dress and rested it on my ass and I made no move to stop him. It was probably lucky that at that moment a voice interrupted us, catching us in the act.

* * *

><p><strong>omg who do you think caught them?<strong>

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews on that last chapter, definitely gave me some motivation!**

**And thanks to T-Swift for bringing out her album and giving me inspiration. 1989 is so good guys, go listen to it if you haven't already. So many new songs to add to my Duncney playlist ;). My faves at the moment are Wildest Dreams and You Are in Love. You are in Love is what I imagined to be playing while Courtney and Duncan were dancing. **

**Okay enough about Taylor Swift, hope you liked this chapter! Please review xx**


	11. Chapter 11

"Whoa! Uh, guys?" Geoff said. Duncan and I turned to him, quickly removing our hands from one another.

"Sup, bro?" Duncan said casually, and I stifled a laugh. Geoff looked extremely uncomfortable.

"This is totally not what it looks like," I said to Geoff. Duncan raised his eyebrows, clearly interested to see how I was going to explain my way out of this one.

"So you weren't just making out?" Geoff asked disbelievingly.

"Um… okay maybe it was what it looked like," I conceded.

"Look, Geoff, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to like… ruin your night by kissing your fiancé's best friend," Duncan apologised. Geoff grinned.

"It's all good bro! I'm surprised is all. Maybe I should've introduced you two sooner," he laughed.

"Oh good, you found them," Bridgette walked outside to find the three of us standing around. "What are you two doing out here?" she asked.

"I just caught these two making out," Geoff told her with a knowing grin.

"Oh my god! That is so great!" Bridgette gushed. "We can totally go on double dates!"

"Uh, whoa! Not so fast," I said to Bridgette. She clearly had the wrong idea about the whole situation. "We were just kissing. We aren't dating. We don't even like each other," I informed her.

"How do you know you don't like each other? You've only met twice," Bridgette said.

"Right…" I said, glancing at Duncan, wondering if we should tell them the truth. He shrugged, leaving the decision up to me. "About that… do you remember that time Heather told me to have a one night stand with someone?"

"Yeah…" Bridgette said slowly.

"That someone was Duncan," I told her.

"No way," she said, her eyes wide.

"We've kinda been sleeping together ever since." I finished. Bridgette and Geoff stared at us in shock.

"_Courtney's _the girl?" Geoff asked Duncan. Duncan nodded.

"You told him about me?" I accused Duncan.

"Relax, Princess, he only knew I was sleeping with someone," Duncan assured me. Geoff's astonishment at the revelation was proof of that.

"Princess?" Bridgette raised an eyebrow at the nickname. I ignored her.

"Okay, enough about that!" I said, changing the subject. "Why were you guys looking for us?"

"Well, it's kind of weird now," Bridgette said.

"It's not weird, it's fine!" Geoff assured her.

"Fine. Courtney, I wanted to wait till tonight to ask you if you'll be my maid of honour," Bridgette said.

"Oh my god, of course!" I gushed, hugging her. "Wait, why is that weird?" I wondered.

"That would be because I was also about to ask Duncan to be my best man," Geoff said with an awkward glance between Duncan and me.

"Yeah, sure man," Duncan agreed with a grin. "It's not weird at all. Right, Court?"

"Right," I agreed, but I wasn't so sure about that.

We walked back inside and it wasn't until that point that I remembered I was supposed to be on a date with Justin. I groaned as I saw him walking over to me. While I had no intention of ever seeing him again after tonight, I had brought him here and it would not be polite or fair of me to ditch him, even if he was the most self absorbed person I'd ever met.

"Courtney, where have you been?" he asked me.

"Just outside," I replied. Had he actually noticed I wasn't there?

"Oh. Well, I have to leave and Alejandro told me I had to say goodbye to you. I'd love to stay and all, but I just got a call that I have a photo shoot tomorrow so I need an early night," Justin informed me.

"Okay, bye," I said, relieved.

"Hopefully we can do this again sometime," Justin said with a charming smile and a kiss on my cheek that made my skin crawl.

"Sure," I said and he nodded and walked out the door. "Not." I said after he'd left.

"Remind me why you brought that guy as a date again," Duncan said to me.

"In my defence, I didn't know he was such a narcissistic douchebag," I replied. Alejandro and Heather walked up to us then, hand in hand.

"Did you see Justin? I told him to tell you he was leaving," Alejandro said.

"I saw him, thanks. Also, thanks for setting me up with him," I said sarcastically.

"You didn't like him?" Alejandro asked, seemingly confused.

"Are you kidding?" I said in disbelief.

"But he's almost as good looking as me!" Alejandro defended. It suddenly became obvious why Alejandro was blind to Justin's narcissism. Alejandro himself was just as bad.

"Courtney prefers guys with tattoos and piercings," Heather said with a smirk and I shot daggers at her. Alejandro glanced at Duncan, realising what Heather meant.

"Oh… are you two a couple then?" he asked.

"No, definitely not!" I huffed.

"Come on, Alejandro, let's leave these two idiots alone," Heather said, dragging Alejandro to the dance floor.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Duncan asked me.

"God, yes," I replied. "Wait… did you come here on your motorbike?" I asked. I did not want to ride that thing in this dress.

"Relax, I got a car," Duncan laughed.

"You did? Why?" I wondered.

"Needed a ride to hold all the chicks I'm banging," he grinned. I gave him a shove.

"Alright, let's go. But we should say goodbye to Geoff and Bridgette." I decided. We found them rocking out on the dance floor.

"Hey guys, we're going to take off," I told them.

"Together?" Geoff asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Goodbye!" I said, ignoring Geoff and grabbing Duncan's hand and dragging him from the premises.

"I guess it's not a secret anymore," Duncan told me as we walked through the car park, still holding his hand.

"That's alright," I sighed. "To be honest I'd rather have you and have everyone know about it than not have you at all," I said.

"Really?" Duncan asked, with a questioning look.

"Yeah, I mean, like you said, no one's going to care if we're having sex. Geoff and Bridgette weren't that weird about it," I shrugged.

"Yeah," Duncan agreed. "And now I can do this," he said, grabbing me and pinning me against his car, leaving me breathless. He leaned in and brushed my nose with his, looking into my eyes before he kissed me. The slow kiss suddenly turned more heated as I strained against him desperately, our lips devouring one another. The need that had been growing between my legs all night was becoming unbearable and I could feel Duncan's hard cock pressing into me, proving he felt the same.

"I can't wait any longer," I moaned.

"You want me to fuck you here?" Duncan panted, already running his hand up my thigh, stopping just before he reached my panties, causing me to tense up in anticipation.

"Yes," I said breathlessly, grabbing Duncan's hand and pressing it against my pussy. Duncan looked surprised at how wet I was so I leaned in to whisper in his ear seductively. "I've been wet for you since I saw you walk in the door," I said, stroking his cock through his pants. "I need you so badly." Duncan groaned and I felt his cock twitch beneath my touch. He paused for a moment and I huffed impatiently, grinding against his hand, trying to get some friction to relieve my throbbing pussy.

"God Duncan, will you please just fuck me, I'm begging you. I've waited long enough!" I demanded. Duncan grinned and pulled me away from the car so he could open the door, where we practically fell in. He didn't bother to shut the door, leaving the car light to flood over us. He was started sucking at my neck, making my crazy with want. He pulled down the top of my dress, freeing my breasts so he could tease my nipples with his tongue. As good as all that felt, it was not what I was craving.

"For god's sake, do I have to do it myself?" I whined, lifting my dress and sliding a hand into my panties to touch my swollen clit.

"Hey, that's my job," Duncan complained grabbing both my hands and pinning them to my sides so I couldn't touch myself.

"Then fucking do it before I explode!" I cried.

"Message received," Duncan chuckled. He then separated my stockings from the garters and slid my black thong down and onto the floor before bringing his hand back up between my legs, running his thumb over my clit, causing me moan in pleasure. Finally Duncan undid his own pants and let his throbbing erection spring free. I spread my legs for him and he positioned himself at my entrance, the piercing on the head of his cock brushing at my pussy lips.

"Are you ready?" he asked teasingly.

"I am going to fucking kill you," I swore, but Duncan pushed his cock into me as I spoke the last word and I gasped as he filled me. My hands gripped onto his back, my nails digging in as he thrust into me, each thrust sending thrills of pleasure through me. I bit my lip to keep from crying out but I had no control over what came from my mouth as I moaned and cried out in pleasure.

My moans turned to silent gasps as I got close to cumming and Duncan seemed to be close as well. He suddenly leant down and kissed me and my body shuddered and I cried out as I came, the kiss sending me over the edge as well as Duncan. Through my ecstasy I found it odd that a kiss could make me have such an earth shattering orgasm, but maybe it was just a coincidence and I would have cum at that point anyway.

Duncan and I both seemed to remember we were in a carpark then and he did up his pants while I pulled my dress back on properly, not bothering to put my panties back on. I got out of the car after Duncan to see him staring at DJ's Momma. My eyes widened in horror.

"How long has she been standing there?" I whispered worriedly. Duncan shrugged.

"Hey, Momma," Duncan called. "Uh…" he trailed off, obviously not knowing what to say to her.

"So I guess you two are back together then?" Momma said sharply.

"Yes, ma'am," Duncan replied hurriedly.

"Good." Momma nodded and unlocked her car and got into it. I still wasn't sure how much she'd seen or heard but it was embarrassing enough to know that she knew exactly what we'd been doing.

"Why do people keep coming out here and catching us?" I said in annoyance.

"I don't know, you'd think we'd have some privacy in the middle of a carpark at a restaurant," Duncan joked.

"Shut up," I hit him in the arm. "Now let's go back to your place so you can fuck me again."

* * *

><p>It was raining when I woke up in Duncan's arms on Sunday morning. I wondered if he'd let me stay at his house for the rest of the day, since it seemed like the perfect day to lie around and watch movies. Duncan woke up as I slipped out of bed to go to the bathroom.<p>

"Are you leaving?" he asked sleepily, looking kind of adorable with his messy hair and droopy eyelids.

"No, I'm just going to the bathroom," I smiled. "Do you want me to leave?"

"Nah, you can stay," he grinned, sitting up and kissing me on the shoulder. I grabbed his button down shirt that he'd been wearing last night from the floor and put it on, despite what happened last time I did that.

"You look so cute," Duncan chuckled. "You should keep it." I just laughed as I left the room and walked to the bathroom.

When I came back from the bathroom, Duncan was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"DJ stayed at his Momma's last night so looks like I'm cooking breakfast," he told me. I screwed up my nose at the smell of something burning.

"Cooking or burning?" I asked.

"Oops," Duncan said, quickly popping the toast up. I was almost completely black. "Well, it's safe to say I'm not going to be a master chef any time soon."

"Me either, but I can at least cook toast without burning it," I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you do it then, Miss Toast Expert," Duncan grinned. "I'll put a movie on."

"Fine," I said, grabbing the bread. I was secretly glad that he had had the same idea as I had about watching movies today. I wasn't entirely sure we were going to have the same taste in movies though.

"Okay, do you want to watch Saw or Seven?" Duncan asked when I brought the toast in.

"Um, neither. Do you have any movies that aren't about people getting hacked to pieces?" I asked.

"No," Duncan replied.

"What about DJ?" I said, going over to the DVD collection.

"The ones on the left are DJ's," Duncan told me. I looked through DJ's DVD's and screwed up my nose at the titles. They consisted of High School Musical, Picture This, A Cinderella Story 2 and The Clique. There was no way Duncan would want to watch one of those and I didn't really want to put myself through it either. The other movies DJ had were all cooking movies.

"I guess we're watching a cooking movie?" Duncan guessed.

"Ratatouille?" I suggested, picking out the animated movie.

"Okay, I guess," Duncan shrugged. "But I'm going to make you watch Seven one day." He sat on the couch while I put the movie on, then I joined him, curling up next to him and putting my head on his shoulder. He played with my hair absentmindedly while we watched and it felt kind of nice for once to just be with each other and not have sex.

"Courtney?" Duncan whispered halfway through the movie.

"Mmm?" I replied.

"That thing I wanted to tell you…" he started.

"Yeah?" I said, sitting up and looking into his eyes seriously. He hesitated for a moment.

"I… I just want you to know… I know we aren't meant to like each other…" Duncan swallowed. Where was he going with this? "But…" he looked at the worried expression on my face. "I… kinda think of us as friends."

"Oh," I said, slightly relieved. I had been worried he had been going to confess something that would have held ultimately more weight. "You know what? Me too. Friends with benefits," I grinned.

"Yeah," Duncan smiled and we went back to watching the movie.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my god you guys I was supposed to update way sooner because of the cliffhanger but I got busy so I'm sorry!<strong>

**I got 14 reviews on the last chapter so thank you so much, it means the world to me that y'all like this story.**

**No cliffhanger this time! Hope you enjoy xx**


	12. Chapter 12

"Where have you been?" Heather asked when I walked in the door after work the next day.

"None of your business," I replied.

"Well I already know, DJ told me you were over there. Plus, it was kind of obvious," Heather said smugly.

"Since when do you talk to DJ?" I scowled.

"We're friends," Heather said. "I was asking him about you and Duncan at the engagement party," she informed me. "And now we're besties."

"Right," I rolled my eyes.

"So what did you guys do yesterday?" Heather asked.

"Just watched movies and had sex," I shrugged. "Until DJ got home with his Momma and she insisted we play gin rummy."

"So much for just sex," Heather snorted.

"Well, we decided we're friends," I defended.

"Riiight," Heather said patronisingly.

"If you have something to say, just say it," I snapped.

"Fine. I think you're being a complete idiot. You obviously love him," Heather stated.

"I do NOT love him," I denied. Heather was clearly blinded by her own love for Alejandro.

"You do love him, you just don't know that you love him because you're scared to admit it to yourself," Heather said knowingly.

"Pfft," I scoffed. "What am I scared of?"

"Commitment, maybe? Being loved? Loving someone? That you don't deserve him? The possibility of him leaving you? The possibility that he doesn't love you back? All of the above?" Heather listed.

"Um, no." I rolled my eyes. "I'm not scared of anything, and I don't love him, so your theory is stupid," I said.

"Whatever you say," Heather shook her head. I huffed and went to walk into my room. Heather was so annoying, acting like she knew everything about me and my relationship with Duncan, when in reality she'd seen us interact like two times. "He does, by the way," Heather called after me.

"Does what?" I snapped back.

"Love you," Heather smirked.

"Don't be ridiculous," I replied and stormed into my room.

* * *

><p>Bridgette and Heather were waiting for me in the living room when I got home from work the next day.<p>

"What's going on?" I asked suspiciously.

"Bridgette just told me there is a carnival in town on the weekend! I thought it would be a great idea if we all went together!" Heather said, way too cheerfully.

"Just us three?" I asked.

"Well, Alejandro would be there. And maybe Lindsay and her boyfriend," Heather informed me. I groaned at the mention of Lindsay coming along.

"And Geoff will come too… and Geoff's friends," Bridgette finished.

"Damn you, I knew there was some ulterior motive going on here," I scowled.

"What ulterior motive?" Heather asked innocently.

"You're trying to get me to go on a date with Duncan," I said.

"That is not what's going on here," Bridgette said, but I knew she was lying.

"It's not a date, it's a group of people hanging out at a carnival," Heather said.

"You hate carnivals," I pointed out.

"No I don't," Heather denied.

"Seriously, I know what you're trying to do, and I refuse to go," I snapped.

"You told me you and Duncan were friends though, and as such you should be able to hang out together without it being weird," Heather said matter-of-factly. It was true that I had told her that. And she was right, if we were friends we should be able to hang out, especially in a group of other people.

"I hate you," I said to Heather.

"So you'll come then?" she confirmed. I sighed and nodded and she smirked at Bridgette. They were surely up to something, and I was not eager to find out what it was.

* * *

><p>Heather, Bridgette and I all went to the carnival together, deciding we would meet the boys there. I guess they were trying to make it seem as less like a date as possible, but I saw right through them. It was all some elaborate ruse to get Duncan and me together so we would confess our supposed undying love for each other. The only flaw in their plan is that that undying love was all in Heather's mind.<p>

Though Heather and Bridgette had done their best to convince me it wasn't a date, and I was trying hard to convince myself that too, it kind of felt like it was one. And it wasn't like I was trying to impress him or anything, because I obviously didn't need or want to, but I had dressed nice. And honestly I was kind of looking forward to the whole thing, spending the day with him. In a friend type way, of course.

"Carnivals are so gross," Heather screwed up her nose as we walked through the entrance.

"It was your stupid idea to come here so you aren't allowed to complain," I told her.

"Yeah, but I forgot how bad it smells," she whined.

"Oh lighten up, Heather, it will be fun!" Bridgette assured her. Heather and I looked at her sceptically. "Look, there's the guys," Bridgette pointed to where Geoff, Duncan, and DJ were walking towards us. A feeling of nervousness swept over me and my heart raced as they approached and I wondered how I should greet him. Would he kiss me? And if he tried to should I let him? What was the proper code of conduct for these kinds of situations? As I deliberated what I would say, I noticed another person walking with the boys.

"Ew, who is that?" Heather said in disgust.

"She works with Duncan, her name is Gwen," I informed her, taking in the approaching figure of the goth who worked with Duncan.

"I don't like her," Heather stated. I gave Heather a sharp look, but to be honest I didn't really like her either, though I'd barely spoken two words to her. The boys walked up to us and Geoff immediately starting making out with Bridgette though they had to have only seen each other an hour ago.

"Hey, Heather, Courtney," DJ nodded.

"Hi DJ," Heather and I replied.

"Sup? This is Gwen," Duncan introduced. Gwen gave a fake smile and popped her gum.

"Hi Gwen," I said.

"Where did you get those clothes? The morgue?" Heather snorted.

"Nah, the dead people I stole these from didn't make it to the morgue. I sucked their blood and fed their bodies to my cat," Gwen said stonily. Heather just grimaced, though it was obvious Gwen was being sarcastic. I hoped. Heather turned to Geoff.

"Geoff, can I talk to you for a moment?" she said stiffly. He grinned awkwardly at the rest of us as Heather dragged him off.

"What is up with those two?" I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. Bridgette, Gwen and DJ seemed unconcerned and Duncan had a scowl on his face, but no one bothered to answer me. I huffed in annoyance as Heather stalked back to the group.

"Duncan, Geoff wants to talk to you," Heather said sharply.

"No thanks," Duncan scowled. Heather stomped on his foot. "Argh! Fine." He stomped off in the direction of Geoff, muttering under his breath.

"Seriously, Heather, what the hell is going on?" I snapped. "Why is everyone acting so weird?"

"We're not!" Heather denied. We stood around not talking to each other in the hot sun for about five minutes. Until I had had enough of whatever secretive plot was going on and marched over to Geoff and Duncan to find out what they were gossiping about. As I neared I happened to catch part of their conversation.

"If you get it off your chest you'll feel better," Geoff was saying.

"No," Duncan replied flatly.

"If you don't tell her, I will," Geoff threatened. Were they talking about me? Or Gwen maybe?

"I'm not telling her! I've come close enough as it is and I'm worried she's going to figure it out," Duncan stressed.

"Trust me, dude, it would probably be a good thing!" Geoff assured him. The guys still hadn't noticed I was standing there, and I was using that to my advantage, trying to figure out what they were talking about and what scheme was going on between Heather, Geoff and Bridgette.

"Just drop it, okay? I know what I'm doing," Duncan snapped. That's when he turned around and saw me standing there. His eyes widened in surprise, and he looked almost worried. "Courtney…" he started. "Uh, how long have you been standing there?"

"Like a minute. What's going on? What are you guys talking about?" I demanded.

"None of your business," Duncan scowled and stormed back to the rest of the group. I was a little taken aback at Duncan's outburst and I looked to Geoff for some kind of explanation but the blonde just shrugged and followed Duncan back to where the others were standing. I let out a groan of irritation. Everyone was acting so weird and it was getting on my last nerve.

I thought about the conversation between Duncan and Geoff. The way I saw it there were two possible explanations for what they were saying. Either they were talking about me, or they were talking about Gwen. Maybe Gwen and Duncan were in a relationship? And either he didn't want to tell me he had a girlfriend, or he didn't want to tell Gwen he was sleeping with someone else. I shook my head, that couldn't be it. I'm sure I would have been able to tell if Duncan was lying to me. I made my way back to the others where we were soon joined by the air head, Lindsay.

"Oh my god you guys! How weird to see you here!" Lindsay squealed.

"Lindsay, I invited you here, remember?" Heather reminded her.

"Ohh, right!" Lindsay nodded. "Guys, this is my boyfriend, Tyson," she smiled, gesturing to the lanky brunette she had with her.

"Uh, it's Tyler," Tyler corrected.

"Whoops!" Lindsay giggled, kissing Tyler on the cheek.

"Where the hell is Alejandro?" Heather scowled.

"I am here," Alejandro said as he appeared. He had his friend Justin and some girl in tow. This was literally the worst group outing ever. Neither Justin nor Alejandro bothered to introduce the girl to the group so she kind of just stood there awkwardly, but I assumed she was a date of Justin.

"Geoff, let's go on the Ferris Wheel," Bridgette said.

"Ohh, Taylor, will you take me on?" Lindsay gushed to Tyler. "It's so romantic!"

"Yeah, sure babe!" Tyler said, practically tripping over his own feet to walk Lindsay to the Ferris Wheel. I rolled my eyes. There was nothing romantic about Ferris Wheels, and I was about to say so to Duncan, but it seemed he had other ideas.

"Gwen, you want to go on?" he asked.

"I guess," Gwen shrugged. Duncan led her over to the Ferris Wheel without so much as a glance at me.

"What the fuck?" Heather said, sidling up to me. "Who does this chick think she is?" I shrugged, trying to pretend it didn't matter to me. Because it shouldn't.

"Who cares? They're friends. Duncan and I aren't in a relationship, he doesn't owe me anything," I said flatly. Heather made a noise of disbelief but I ignored her.

"Do you want to go on together?" Heather asked me.

"No, it's fine. You go with Alejandro. Ferris Wheels are dumb anyway," I said. Heather nodded and dragged her boyfriend to the Ferris Wheel, followed by Justin and his date. I sighed as DJ walked up next to me.

"Don't worry, Gwen and Duncan are just friends," he assured me.

"I know," I replied. Why did everyone think I cared? I didn't. Duncan could do whatever he wanted with Gwen.

"Okay," DJ nodded. "Come on. Come on it with me," DJ said, inclining his head towards the Ferris Wheel. I exhaled dramatically but I followed him and got into the next empty car, which just happened to be the one next to Gwen and Duncan who had already been around once. I heard Gwen laugh and I did my best not to scowl. I was absolutely not jealous. But couldn't help thinking that if I was sitting with Duncan right now he'd be teasing me and his hands would be sneaking under my skirt, and what if he was doing that with Gwen right now?

DJ tried to distract me by pointing things out that he could see from the top of the Ferris Wheel and we engaged in conversation, but Duncan and Gwen were always in the back of my mind. We finally got off the Ferris Wheel and our group decided to wander around the carnival grounds to check out what attractions were there. Gwen and Duncan took the head of the group while Heather and I trailed at the back. I watched as Duncan playfully hit his shoulder against Gwen's and she looked up and smiled at him. I felt some kind of strange lump in my throat as I watched them together.

"I didn't know the dead could smile," Heather muttered. I almost smiled at her comment but I couldn't quite move my mouth that way.

"I'm hungry!" Geoff complained. A few other people agreed so we headed to a food stand. Once again I fought back my feelings of envy as Duncan and Gwen shared their food. Heather came and sat by me on a bench and I quickly starting picking at my fries, pretending I hadn't been looking at them. Heather didn't fall for it though.

"You know what he's doing right? He's trying to make you jealous," Heather informed me.

"You think he's ignoring me on purpose?" I asked.

"Of course! It's obvious," Heather snorted. "And it's working."

"It's not working," I scowled.

"Uh huh, right," Heather rolled her eyes. "Still, it doesn't make it any less cruel. What a jerk," Heather shook her head.

"I don't even know why I care!" I cried, giving up the pretence that I was unaffected.

"Yes, you do," Heather looked at me knowingly.

"I know why _you _think I care," I said, "but you're wrong. I don't love him. It's obviously just because… I'm sexually frustrated or something," I decided.

"Okay, you keep telling yourself that," Heather scoffed and I glared at her. "You wanna go play that duck shooting game? It might make you feel better," she suggested.

"Yes I do," I said, standing over and marching over to Duncan. I was not going to let him ignore me any longer. "Duncan," I said flirtatiously. He looked up at me in surprise. "I bet you fifty bucks I can shoot more ducks than you," I challenged. This was the part where he should have smirked at me and said "You're on" or teased me about what a terrible shot I was sure to be. Instead he just nodded.

"You're probably right," he agreed, then turned to Gwen. "You on the other hand, I could totally cream," he teased her.

"No way, I'd beat you easily!" Gwen laughed. It was weird to see her laughing, normally she was so morbid. The two of them then stood up and headed over to shoot the ducks, while I watched them go in total shock. I felt hollow, and I wondered what could have possibly changed between Duncan and I in the last two days that was making him act so cold towards me. If he was trying to make me jealous surely he'd be watching me to see my reaction. But it was like we were total strangers. Was it over between us? And why hadn't he bothered to tell me?

I walked back over to Heather, feeling defeated. I was annoyed at Duncan for being such an asshole, but even more annoyed at myself for caring.

"I'm going home," I told her. "I've had enough of this shitty carnival."

"No, don't go! At least stay for the fireworks!" Heather pleaded.

"Heather, it's not even dark, the fireworks are at least 3 hours away," I pointed out. She had to know that if I had to watch Duncan flirt with Gwen for another three hours I'd be sick.

"Fine, I get it," she sighed. "Sorry for making you come. I didn't know he'd be bringing a vampire with him. I'm surprised she hasn't died from sun exposure," Heather sneered.

"Whatever. Duncan can do whatever the fuck he likes. I'll see you at home," I said and turned to go. I glanced over at Duncan and Gwen to see Duncan trying to throw Gwen off her game while she was shooting at the ducks. I swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump in my throat and the tears that had welled up in my eyes. I managed to hold them back, and convinced myself that since they didn't roll down my cheeks, they never existed. I was probably just over tired anyway, it really was the only explanation for the utter dread I felt when I looked at the two of them together.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter is totally cliche and lame but basically every idea I had was, also sorry for taking so long to write it!<strong>

**Y'all should know it's my birthday next Thursday and it would be an awesome birthday present if this story got to 100 reviews ;)**

**Hope you liked this chapter anyway! xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heather's POV:**

It was for Courtney's own good that I set up the group outing. She and Duncan obviously weren't going to confess their love for each other of their own accord. And I was positive they were in love with each other. Duncan was more obvious than Courtney, and he definitely knew he loved her, and so did everyone else. Everyone except Courtney that is. How she could miss it I don't know, I only had to see them together once, at Geoff and Bridgette's engagement party to see how far gone he was.

Courtney, however, was much better at hiding it. And it might have been because she didn't even know herself. So it was my job to help her figure it out. I thought if they spent more time together with other couples around, they'd realise how much _they _wanted to be a couple too. It was a foolproof plan, really. That was until that weird goth girl showed up. Which was why I'd had to drag Geoff aside to have a discussion with him.

Obviously Geoff, Bridgette and DJ were in on the plan. Therefore it was Geoff's stupid fault that the ugly goth was there.

"Geoff, what the fuck?" I demanded of him. "Don't you remember the plan?"

"Yeah, I remember!" Geoff defended.

"So why is that gigantic loser here?" I spat.

"Relax, she just works with Duncan! She's got nothing on Courtney. He's totally head over heels in love with Courtney," Geoff assured me.

"Can you just talk to him? If he would just tell Courtney how he feels, I know she'd realise she feels the same!" I begged. And I rarely begged.

"I don't know why you care so much," Geoff rolled his eyes.

"The happiness of my best friend is at stake! Don't you care about Duncan?" I asked.

"Of course!" Geoff said defensively.

"Then talk to him!" I commanded.

"Fine," Geoff scowled. I stalked back to the group and informed Duncan that Geoff wanted to talk to him. He was reluctant at first but he eventually came around. I don't know what they were talking about but after Courtney went and brought them back Duncan was looking pissed off and Geoff was looking sorry for himself, so I guessed it hadn't gone that well. Courtney just looked confused.

It wasn't long after that that Duncan began flirting with that poor excuse for a living being (she seriously needed a tan). At first Courtney was pretending like it didn't bother her, but it was obvious it did. I honestly couldn't believe what a dick Duncan was being. He was obviously trying to make her jealous, instead of just manning up and telling her the truth. It was a petty game and I was getting angrier by the minute. I tried to reassure Courtney that he didn't _really _like Gwen, but honestly I wasn't so sure myself, especially after she made a show of going over there and being all flirty and then he just completely snubbed her. If he was trying to make her jealous he was going way too far.

She walked back over to me, looking stricken, and I wanted to fuck up that asshole for making her feel like that.

"I'm going home," I said flatly "I've had enough of this shitty carnival."

"No, don't go! At least stay for the fireworks!" I said, trying to sound positive. In the magic of the fireworks Duncan would surely forget about Gwen.

"Heather, it's not even dark, the fireworks are at least 3 hours away," Courtney replied.

"Fine, I get it," I sighed. And I did get it. There was nothing worse than thinking the guy you were in love with didn't feel the same way. And then having to watch him flirt with a pasty white girl with a bad haircut. "Sorry for making you come. I didn't know he'd be bringing a vampire with him. I'm surprised she hasn't died from sun exposure," I said, trying to cheer Courtney up with more insults towards Gwen.

"Whatever. Duncan can do whatever the fuck he likes. I'll see you at home," Courtney muttered before turning and leaving. I kind of wanted to leave too, but I also wanted to see the fireworks with Alejandro. Plus I figured I should give Courtney some space while she was feeling down. I'd done my best to cheer her up but it hadn't worked.

Alejandro and I detached ourselves from the rest of the group without bothering to tell them. They were all so irritating, and I didn't think I could watch Duncan and Gwen without wanting to punch both of them in the face. Particularly Duncan for being such a fucking idiot.

The sun was just beginning to set and Alejandro and I were cuddled on the grassy field behind where the carnival was set up, having gotten sick of the people and the smell. Plus we would have a great view of the fireworks from there when it was finally dark. There were a few other couples who had followed our lead but it wasn't crowded or anything. Duncan came walking up to us and I scowled at him.

"Hey, I've been looking for you guys for like an hour!" Duncan said.

"Well you found us," I snapped. Duncan either didn't detect my nasty tone or elected to ignore it.

"Have you seen Courtney?" he asked.

"She went home," I said shortly.

"What? Why?" he wondered, taken aback.

"Why?" I repeated incredulously, standing up to tower over him. "What do you think you fucking asshole? You spent the whole day flirting with your gross piece of roadkill and completely ignoring her!" I poked him in the chest for emphasis.

"But Courtney and I aren't a couple, why would she care?" Duncan asked.

"I can't believe how much of a total fucking imbecile you are!" I practically yelled. How could he honestly be so completely brain dead. "If you just fucking told her you loved her like Geoff told you to do, none of this would have happened!"

"Hey, I'm not the one who set up the lame excuse for a date!" Duncan retorted.

"Oh no, don't you try to make this my fault! I'm the only one around here who seems to care about her," I said icily.

"You know I care about her! That's the whole fucking problem," Duncan groaned.

"Duncan, you better go over there right now and fix it. You don't have to tell her how you feel about her, but if she's still upset when I get home I will hunt you down and cut off your dick, got it?" I threatened.

"Um, yeah. Got it," Duncan said, eyeing me cautiously, trying to work out if I was seriously or not.

"I'm deadly serious," I said, giving him my coldest glare. He gulped and scurried off and I was satisfied that he would do his best to make Courtney forget all about Gwen. I just hoped he could man up and actually admit his feelings to her, before it was too late.

* * *

><p><strong> Duncan's POV:<strong>

It was painful to admit, but Heather was actually right. I had been acting like an idiot. But I really hadn't thought Courtney would be that bothered by me bringing Gwen along. I wasn't doing it to hurt her or anything, but I was feeling pressured by Geoff and DJ and Bridgette and Heather and I wanted to convince everyone, Courtney especially, that I didn't like her _that _much.

But now, somehow, I'd offended her, and I realised I'd made a huge fucking mistake. But the fact that she was upset by me flirting with Gwen gave me some kind of dumb hope, as horrible as it sounds. If she was jealous… surely she must like me at least a little? I knew I had to tell her how I felt sooner or later… but I honestly had no idea how. It wasn't like I'd ever done it before. What if she rejected me? Or just laughed in my face? What we had going was so good, I didn't want to wreck it by saying things I couldn't take back.

Regardless of whether or not I was going confess my feelings for her or not, I knew I had to go and see her now to reassure her there was nothing between Gwen and me. So I ditched the carnival without bothering to tell anyone where I was going. I was sure they could figure it out, or Heather could tell them. I'd taken my motorbike to the carnival which I now drove madly over to Courtney's house.

Then all too soon I was standing on her doorstep, my heart pounding and my palms sweating, still completely at a loss for what to say to her. I knocked on the door and held my breath as I waited for her to answer. I hesitated when she answered the door, her expression unreadable, but her arms folded and her eyes slightly red and puffy like she'd been crying. Had she been crying because of me? Man, I felt like such an asshole.

"What do you want Duncan?" she asked flippantly.

"I came to apologise," I replied. That was a start. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Courtney pressed. I wasn't sure if she didn't know what I was apologising for, or whether she was making sure I knew what I was apologising for.

"Heather told me you were upset because I was flirting with Gwen," I admitted. Courtney scowled, seemingly annoyed that Heather had told me that piece of information.

"Heather was wrong," Courtney denied. "I don't care. You're perfectly within your rights to flirt with whoever you want," she said, fairly unconvincingly. "So, you go and do that, and I'll see you round." She started to close the door but I put my hand on it to stop her.

"Courtney, just let me explain," I said. I considered just kissing her. Surely that would just make everything better, right? She'd forget why she was even mad and we could simply return to how it was before. But I knew I owed her an explanation.

"Alright then, explain," she challenged, looking at me expectantly.

"I…" I started, trailing off. How could I explain without giving myself away? Courtney gave a short, sarcastic laugh.

"You're a fucking jerk, Duncan! The fact that you're even here, completely speechless because you couldn't think of some excuse for how you acted today proves that fact. I felt like I didn't even know you today! You spent the whole day acting like I didn't exist, meanwhile flirting with Gwen. You didn't even notice I was upset until Heather told you! And now you've completely ditched Gwen to come here and what? Beg my forgiveness? Or just pretend you're sorry so you can fuck me?" Courtney spat.

"Courtney, it's not like that…" I tried. I hated myself at that moment that I had treated her so badly that she could think that of me.

"Look, I wasn't expecting us to act all coupley like the others. I already told you I don't want a relationship. I thought we could make fun of them together… and maybe we could've snuck off somewhere and… you know…" she shrugged, looking at her feet, embarrassed, like we hadn't had sex a million times. "Then maybe we could've watched the fireworks together…" she trailed off, and I watched her swallow before she looked up at me again. Damn, why had I fucked this whole thing up? What she had just described sounded perfect and I wished I'd left Gwen behind and done all that with Courtney instead. What had I been thinking?

"Courtney, I'm sorry, I just…" I swallowed. I couldn't say it, even now when everything was at stake. Was it my pride or was I just terrified?

"I don't even get it! Why did you bring her?" Courtney asked, voicing my thoughts. "Are you bored with me? Were you trying to make me jealous? I'm not going to put up with that shit. If you've had enough just fucking tell me and I'll go."

"No! I haven't had enough," I gulped. _And I never will. _"I'm not bored with you," _How could I be when you're so unpredictable and electric? _"I didn't do it to make you jealous. I was just… I did it so you wouldn't think I was in love with you," I choked out. My stomach was in knots and I could barely look at her.

"That's ridiculous," Courtney snorted. "Why would I think that?"

"Because I am," I confessed. There. I said it. I glanced up at her to see her reaction. She just looked stunned. All of a sudden I knew that I had to tell her everything or I'd never say it, and she needed to know. Even if she completely rejected me, but I prayed she wouldn't. "I love you," I said, a lump forming in my throat. "I've been in love with you this entire time. That first day I saw you I knew I was in trouble. I played the music so I could see you everyday, it was so pathetic," I shook my head. "And I wanted to ask you out, but I didn't know how because I thought you'd just shoot me down. I could hardly even believe it when you suggested that one night stand." I was babbling now, and I couldn't look her in the eye, but I couldn't stop talking either. "When DJ said I was trying to get over a girl… he was talking about you. But then you were there in front of me and I knew there was no way I'd ever get over you. I'm so sorry I made you upset because all I want to do is make you feel good. I just… I've just been too scared to tell you how I felt because I didn't want to scare you off and screw it up," I finished lamely. I finally looked at Courtney to see her reaction. She stared at me, but I couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"Please say something," I said nervously. I had just spilled out my heart and was feeling kind of vulnerable. She had all the power to crush me right now. And she did, by saying nothing, and slamming the door in my face. And even though I knew I probably deserved it for the way I acted today, I couldn't help but feel like the entire world had just fallen from under me.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my god you guys thanks so much for all the love on the last chapter, I got way past my goal of 100 reviews so I got motivated to write the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed the POV of Heather and Duncan (just for you Little Miss CIT!).<strong>

**I think I've got about one or two chapters left in this story. **

**Oh also I have to say sorry about the whole Gwen thing, I know a lot of you hate Gwen and Gwuncan (I do too). I think she is a bit OOC in this story but she's so crap in the show that I think any changes to her character are an improvement LOL (sorry if you like Gwen, not trying to be disrespectful). **

**Anyway, enough ranting about Gwen. Let me know what you thought of Duncan's confession! xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Courtney's POV:**

Heather came home after the fireworks at the carnival and immediately barged into my room to check on me. I was face down with my head in my pillow, so naturally she assumed the worst.

"I _told _Duncan I would rip his dick off if he didn't come here and make amends, so that is exactly what I'm going to do! He is going to get it!" she raged. I quickly sat up to face her.

"You don't have to do that," I told her. "He was here."

"But you're still upset!" Heather pointed out, coming to join me on the bed.

"But it's not because of him," I sighed. "Well, not exactly."

"What do you mean?" Heather questioned. I paused, hating having to admit to Heather that she was right.

"He told me he loved me," I whispered.

"He did?!" Heather shrieked, grabbing me. "That's great!" She was grinning like she was the one Duncan had just confessed his love to. "But wait," she stopped, frowning at me. "Why isn't he here now? Shouldn't you two be banging against a wall right now? Don't tell me you said you didn't love him back. I know you do." Heather said disapprovingly.

"I didn't _say _anything," I pouted. "I just… shut the door." I buried my face in my hands, knowing Heather was going to berate me for it. It was unnecessary though, I'd already beaten myself up over it for the last hour.

"Let me get this straight," Heather said, looking at me in disbelief. "He told you he was in love with you… and you slammed the door in his face?"

"Yes," I scowled, not liking Heather's condescending tone.

"What were you thinking?!" Heather burst out.

"I wasn't, okay? I panicked!" I defended.

"But you do love him, right?" Heather asked. I knew she already knew they answer, she was just making sure _I _knew the answer. And I finally did. I'd figured it out sometime between leaving the carnival and bursting into tears when I walked through my front door. I was driving home, berating myself for being so stupid, wondering why Gwen bothered so much. And it hit me that I didn't want him to be with Gwen or even flirt with her because I wanted him to be with _me._ And only me, and not just for now.

The dumb thing was, I'd practically been his girlfriend for like three weeks now anyway. Sleeping at his house, leaving my things there, watching movies with him, telling him about my problems, meeting his friends. The only thing we hadn't done was actually go out on a date, and that was only because I had thought it would make us seem like a couple. As if the other things weren't already telling enough. But of course I'd stupidly ignored all of that.

I nodded pathetically in response to Heather's question and burst into tears again.

"I love him," I sobbed.

"Oh, honey," Heather wrapped her arms around me and pulled my head to her chest, stroking my hair comfortingly.

"I've been so blind," I cried. "It should've been so obvious but I didn't want to believe it because then it would get all complicated like it is now!"

"How is it complicated? You love him, he loves you!" Heather said.

"But he was so cruel to me today! How do I know it was a one off?" I sobbed. "And he doesn't even know I love him. Slamming a door in someone's face is a pretty good indication that you want them to fuck off."

"You love him. You can figure the rest out later. You need to call him and tell him," Heather commanded.

"I can't!" I wailed.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm scared," I admitted. "He called me before and I couldn't even pick up the phone!"

"He called you? Did he leave a message?" Heather asked. I nodded and handed Heather my phone so she could listen to the message.

"_Okay, I wasn't really expecting you to pick up, but I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. Can we just forget I ever said anything? In fact, let's just pretend today never happened and we can go back to how it was before… I feel like such an idiot. Sorry._" Heather handed me back my phone in silence. Then she picked up her own phone and started calling someone.

"Who are you calling?" I questioned. Heather ignored me.

"Hey!" Heather said when someone on the other end picked up. "Are you home?" she paused. "In that case I need you to come over here now… I'll explain when you get here… Yes, I know why and I'll explain that too… Do you always ask so many questions?" Heather said exasperatedly. "Good, I'll see you soon."

"Was that Duncan?" I asked as soon as Heather had ended the call.

"No, it was DJ," Heather told me.

"DJ? Why do you want DJ to come over?" I wondered.

"Because now Duncan's at home by himself. Now fucking go over there and tell him you love him or regret it for the rest of your life," Heather commanded. I only hesitated for a moment before grabbing my keys and running out the door.

"Did you forget your keys?" Duncan yelled when I knocked on his door, obviously thinking it was DJ. I could hardly speak so I just rapped on the door again, my heart hammering in my chest as I waited for him to answer. I didn't know if I wanted him to hurry up so I could get it over with, or take his time so I could put it off for longer. Finally I saw the doorknob turn and my breath caught in my throat as the door opened.

"Yeah?" Duncan said as he answered, then his eyes widened and his jaw went slack when he saw it was me. "Courtney?" he choked out. "What are you doing here?" He looked hopeful but there was trepidation in his eyes as well. He wasn't sure if I was there to grab all my things and go or if I was about to kiss him and tell him I loved him.

"I don't want to pretend you never said those things," I told him.

"Okay," he gulped. I twisted my hands together nervously, glancing down before looking up at him again and swallowing, trying to gather the courage to say what I came here to say.

"Am I too late?" I whispered instead. And I think he knew then, what I meant, and why I was there. He shook his head. "I'm scared," I admitted.

"Me too," he said huskily. He didn't even give me time to try and say anything else before grabbing me around the waist and pulling me inside, taking my breath away. My arms flung around his neck and I kicked the door shut behind me as he pushed me against it, finally kissing me. I let out a desperate whimper as our lips met and my body filled with heat. I clutched at his shirt as we kissed and Duncan ran his hand up my thigh gently, pulling my leg around his waist.

"Duncan," I said suddenly, pulling my mouth away from his for a moment.

"What is it?" he asked, panting, his blue eyes focused intensely on mine.

"I love you, okay?" I said. Somehow it was much easier to say it when our bodies were pressed together and I could breathe in the calming scent of his aftershave. "I just needed to say it." Duncan nodded and his breath caught and I knew he'd been waiting a long time to hear me say it. He stared at me for a little longer and I wondered if I'd sent him into a state of shock, so I pulled his lips back to mine and he immediately came back to life. He grabbed my hands and pinned them against the door above my head, biting my lip. He kept one hand holding my hands to the door, while the other one caressed my body, skimming my thigh and grabbing my ass. His lips trailed kisses down my neck and collarbone and he pulled me even closer to him, grinding his hard cock against the seam of my shorts, sending tingles all through my body.

I had both legs wrapped around him then, and he let go of my hands and pulled away from the door, carrying me to his bedroom. His kisses didn't stop the whole time, and we fell onto the bed together, Duncan on top of me, his hands seeming to be everywhere at once.

"Duncan," I moaned as he undid the button on my shorts and slipped his hand inside. "Tell me I'm the only one you'll ever touch like this again."

"You're the only one, Princess," he replied and he kissed me again, and I moaned as his fingers found my sensitive clit. "Now tell my I'm the only one who can make you feel like this," he whispered, gently rubbing circles around my clit, making me writhe against the sheets in pleasure.

"God yes," I moaned, not really sure if I was answering Duncan or just voicing my own pleasure, but Duncan seemed satisfied. He grabbed my wrists and pinned my arms down beside my head.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing my lips. He moved his lips to my ear and whispered it again before kissing my neck, "I love you," he murmured. His lips moved down my neck and collarbone and he slipped of my top and bra, throwing them aside. He kissed my breasts gently, his hands back to holding mine to the bed. "I love you," he whispered again, his voice thick with desire. I felt my heart flutter each time he said it, and I knew I would never tire of hearing it. He whispered it again as he kissed my stomach and an electric current soared from where his lips touched, straight to my pounding pussy. I let out an involuntary moan as he trailed his lips from my belly button to the top of my panties and his hands moved to gently grip my waist. I lifted my ass off the bed so he could remove my shorts and panties, my need for him obvious from the wetness between my legs.

He paused then and looked me in the eyes seriously.

"I love you," he said again and I nodded before he dipped his head between my open legs, my knees up, and he caressed my clit with his tongue slowly. I groaned at the excruciating pleasure, covering my face with my hands, hardly able to take how good it felt. He took my clit into his mouth and sucked gently, and I arched my back suddenly, grinding into his face and crying out unabashedly as I came. He groaned into my pussy, lapping at my juices as if I were his favourite taste in the world.

He stood up then and in one swift motion removed his shirt, followed by his pants and boxers. His cock stood to attention, his piercing looking almost menacing at the end of his large cock. I had the urge to put my mouth around him and suck him to the point of rapture, but Duncan had other ideas.

"Get on your knees and turn around," he ordered. His commanding voice sent a thrill right through me and I knew I was about to get fucked good and hard. I did as he said and he knelt on the bed behind me, his arms circling around me, caressing my breasts and running over my stomach. I could feel his hot breath against my neck as he brushed my hair aside and grazed my neck with his lips. I leant into him and rolled my head back, a whimper escaping my mouth as Duncan kissed and sucked at my neck while one of his hands snaked between my legs, stroking my clit.

He then pulled me into his lap, I could feel his hard cock straining against my ass, desperate for some friction.

"Take me," I moaned. Duncan didn't hesitate, he slammed his cock into my pussy, still stroking my clit. Duncan moaned into my neck as he thrust into me, while I closed my eyes and whimpered in a high pitched tone, on the verge of orgasming again. "Make me cum, Duncan," I moaned.

"Anything for you," he whispered. God, how could he still be so smooth at a time like this? He pressed his lips to my neck again and with one more thrust we both came, neither of us holding back our strangled cries of pleasure.

We both collapsed on the bed, still holding each other.

"God, you're amazing," Duncan whispered, kissing my shoulder.

"I know," I grinned.

"So, now that you're my girlfriend, do I get to take you on a date?" Duncan asked me, entwining his fingers in mine. I blushed, feeling weirdly shy all of a sudden. I was his _girlfriend_ now, and it seemed he didn't have any trouble admitting it.

"I guess so," I smiled. He seemed pleased and he kissed the top of my head, still holding my hand. "Duncan?"

"Yeah, Princess?" he murmured.

"I love you," I said, wanting to say it again, now that I was sure this whole thing was real.

"And I love you," he replied.

* * *

><p><strong>This is now the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading.<strong>


End file.
